


Unwanted Mate

by EXO_Love_97



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drama, Mates, Multi, Romance, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXO_Love_97/pseuds/EXO_Love_97
Summary: In this world, there was a place called SM Village. Every five years there was a moon as red as blood that would last five days. This was the only time wolves could conceive pups, which was a hard thing to do. Couples tried for years before finally being able to conceive at least one. Usually, it was nearly only Omegas that managed to get pregnant, but at times Betas could as well.Lee Soo Man was the first to build anything in the village and got his mate to produce several pups. They first had a litter of five alpha wolves and three omegas. When the alphas were old enough he sent them out to hunt for their own mates, to later back and build a stronger village. Lee Soo Man invited lost wolves and their children. This to rebuild their land after a big war. At that rate, it didn't take long before the village was filled with wolves from all places. Some even came as far as three mountains away. It would always take up to one day to travel a mountain, so that was a pretty far journey.Years have gone and this year was said to be a perfect year for pups. However, this was also a terrifying time for the village as tragedy had struck them during the last blood moon. What would life bring the newborn litter?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen & Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> This has also been published on other sites. So if you recognize it and it's published by the same username, fear not; it is me :)
> 
> English isn't my first language, so sorry if there are any mistakes. If you do find them troublesome, I am sorry in advance. I hope there won't be many.

«Are you ready to see your new pups?» Boa, the village doctor, asked Heechul as he had just given birth to a litter of three pups. He changed from his wolf form and grabbed the glass of water. 

«Please, what are their ranks?» Heechul asked, still panting from the actual birth.

«Three Alphas.» Heechul smiled, but secretly he wanted an Omega to cherish as well. His friend had just given birth to an Omega and a Beta. The Omega was so cute and Heechul couldn't help but want one for himself. «Here is the first.»

Boa lifted a clean pup for Heechul to hold.

«I’m going to call you Chanyeol.» Heechul held the first pup close and made room for two more. «Jongin and Sehun, that’s what I will call the two of you.» He nuzzled the three pups and smiled as an Alpha appeared in the doorway. 

«They are beautiful!» He said and sniffed the air. «Three Alpha sons, you spoil me, honey!» He kissed the tired Omega holding onto the three pups. 

«All for you, Siwon,» Heechul said and shifted as one of the pups licked his nipple. «I’ll feed them.» 

~^~^~

It’s been a week since Boa had taken care of delivering all the new pups in the village and it was time for the old wise Alpha to approve of their ranking and give them their first litter bath. Even though everyone tried to have pups every five years when the blood moon was up no one had managed to get pregnant on the moon before this one, so it was a little lacking in pups. That made this year special for the old wise man, as his time was running out and Boa and her mate were taking over after him and his mate. 

«Is everyone here?» The old man asked, looking at the pool of little wolf pups playing with each other. 

«Yes, a total of eight,» Boa answered and smiled at all the parents watching their pups play with each other in the low water. 

«Let’s start, on the right shall we?» Boa nodded and followed the old one in his tracks. «Omega, I see.» He lifted the first wolf pup. 

«His name is Kyungsoo, he is-» Boa stopped talking when one of the other pups started growling at them. «Jongin, calm down.» She petted the growling pup. 

«I see we have mates here already.» The old Alpha laughed. «You can have him back in a moment.» He told the glaring pup in the pool. 

Lee Soo Man dipped Kyungsoo in the water and got him to change from wolf to human form for the first time. Kyungsoo looked chubby and cute, his eyes as big as a grown man's and so full of curiosity. The Alpha pup in the pool had his eyes following Kyungsoo as his parents took him back. 

«Thank you.» Kyungsoo’s parents dried him and put him in some new diapers. 

«Now over to this eager one.» He picked up Jongin. «You will become a strong Alpha, Jongin.» He dipped the pup and got him to change. 

Two other Alphas stood ready to get picked up and starred at the old Alpha, wanting nothing but what their brother just had. First, he took Sehun, and then he took Chanyeol. One Omega came running as he picked up the alpha pup.

«We have another mate here, I see.» He leaned Chanyeol down towards the pup and could see the Omega tail wiggle back and forth. Chanyeol was still in his wolf form and shocked everyone when he launched his claws at the other under him, striking his bottom lip and nose. 

«No!» The Alpha pulled Chanyeol back and the Omega pup's parents reacted quickly, as Boa lifted their son. He was bleeding. Boa excused herself from all of them and brought the whining pup with her to the back. «Now that wasn't very nice.»

«Chanyeol.» Siwon appeared beside them. «Never do that to hurt anyone close to you again.» 

The old Alpha watched how a Beta in the pool was glaring at Chanyeol. He must be the brother of the Omega, he thought. The Alpha continued with the changing of the eight pups. And had to wait with the last pup until Boa came back. She had managed to stitch him back up nicely and they hoped it wouldn't leave a scare so early. 

«What is the name of this young one?» The old Alpha asked as he got the scared Omega in his arms. 

«Baekhyun,» Boa explained who his parents were and his relationship with the Beta that had already been turned. 

«I see you are an Omega, my son.» Lee Soo Man explained. «I hope to live to help you after you have grown up. Life might want to be hard on you.» 

Lee Soo Man said the last part very quiet for only the young pup to hear. He dipped Baekhyun and had to really work on his turning. Baekhyun’s parents tried to comfort the crying baby as his wounds would hurt more in human form, but it was important that he turned now.

They placed him in the arms of his brother, who was ready to lick his wounds. Since they were young children they didn’t know that their tongues only cleaned and healed their loved ones when they were in their wolf form. Such matters were too hard for them to understand. 

«Kyungsoo.» The old Alpha touched their heads, one after one. «Jongin, Sehun, Chanyeol, Suho, Minseok, Jongdae, Baekhyun.» He looked over them. «Be nice to each other as you grow up and learn together.

~^~^~

*6 years old*

«Okay, today we start training on shifting form,» Yunho said. Yunho was a strong Alpha, he was also Boa's mate. Boa and Yunho were in charge of training all the new pups. In the beginning, it didn't matter about splitting the three groups up, so Yunho took care of all the training at first. Later he would split the training with his mate and an Omega. «I want to see everyone first, all together.» 

He waited for a moment before he shifted from human to wolf. The kids all smiled and started laughing. Yunho knew why the children would be laughing and walked over to the changing room. 

«Okay.» He came back out in a robe. «Everyone can shift back in this changing room if they want to. We are all aware of our lack of clothing when we shift to wolves. So now, everyone can try.» 

Yunho watched the kids trying to turn on their own. First out were Jongin and Chanyeol. They had made this into a competition with their third brother, Sehun. A clapped could be heard as Jongin’s golden-toned wolf stood proud. 

Jongin ran over to the boy clapping. Yunho watched as Jongin cuddled Kyungsoo, making him blush. For the communication to be at its best wolves needed to have a mate or pack bond to understand each other, but it looked like Kyungsoo understood Jongin without anything. It was clear to see that they were fated-mates. Kyungsoo didn't need much time as Jongin was encouraging him and he changed to a deep black wolf. 

Yunho looked back at Chanyeol, in his light brown fur, and Sehun, who was a gray furred wolf. The two of them were playing around chasing each other’s tail. His eyes moved over to another couple of wolves. He remembered their fur from when they were just born pups. The white fur belonged to Jongdae, the Beta, and the orange fur belonged to Minseok, an Omega. Jongdae was quietly helping Minseok with standing in a defense position. Yunho knew Jongdae was born to be defense and not attack, so it would come naturally to him. Everything was quiet and fine until he heard a little sob. 

He followed Jongdae with his eyes, as the other ran from Minseok over to Baekhyun. Baekhyun was still in his human form and Suho, a gray-toned Alpha was trying to help him to change. Slowly Yunho moved over as Jongdae was licking Baekhyun’s face, as he tried to comfort his sulking brother. 

«What’s wrong?» Yunho asked as he embraced the sobbing boy to comfort him. 

«I can’t change.» Baekhyun started sobbing even more and it was attracting the attention of someone else. Chanyeol felt so angry at the crying boy. He walked into the changing room and changed back to his human form, taking a robe before he walked back out. Everyone else did the same as Yunho was busy with Baekhyun. They all seemed to follow Chanyeol's lead.

«Okay, we can work on it just the two of us.» Yunho smiled at Baekhyun. «Would you like that?» Baekhyun nodded. The others were standing around looking at them. Jongdae was trying to block their view of his sobbing brother. «Now, now.» Yunho clapped to get their attention. «I want you all to practice that until next week, okay?» 

«Yeah.» Everyone except three answered. Baekhyun was silently crying and Jongdae was comforting him. The third one shocked Yunho. He hasn't seen them together since the incident from their first litter bath when they first turned to human form. Chanyeol was glaring at Baekhyun and Jongdae, not paying attention to anything else. He took one last look at the group as they started to leave the room. 

Chanyeol was the first to leave, followed by Sehun. Jongin followed them, not wanting to leave before he saw Kyungsoo leaving as well. Suho followed with Kyungsoo and they were talking a little. Jongdae was next, he had Baekhyun under his arm. Baekhyun was still sobbing and wanted to go back home. Minseok was last, he was calmly following behind the brother pair. 

Yunho chuckled. Kyungsoo and Jongin were at least one pair of mates. Minseok and Jongdae also looked like they were mates, and that was it. He thought to himself as he moved over to the window to watch what would happen when they left.

Baekhyun was still sobbing and on his own. Jongdae had told him to go home, as he wanted to stay and play with Minseok and Suho. He walked slowly towards the gate when he tripped. Jongdae was already at the playground with his friends and didn't see his struggling brother. Baekhyun sat up and dusted himself off. 

«You are dumb.» Chanyeol stood right over Baekhyun.

«I'm not.» Baekhyun protested and tried to stand, only to be pushed back by Chanyeol, hard. It looked like the fall hurt Baekhyun's butt as he flat out landed on it. The six-year-old started crying more and Yunho had enough. He took some real clothing and dressed quickly, rushing out and was shocked to see Jongin pushing Chanyeol with the help of Kyungsoo, who was also helping Baekhyun to stand. Chanyeol started fighting with his brother while Kyungsoo was taking care of Baekhyun.

«Ya!» Yunho yelled, getting the four's attention. Sehun could be seen standing in the back, sniffing the air. Yunho was too focused on stopping the two brothers, so he didn't care. «Don't fight.» He pulled Chanyeol off Jongin and held the two boys by their shirts. «Why are you two even fighting?» 

«He made Kyungsoo sad!» Jongin screamed and looked absolutely furious. Yunho couldn't help but smile. This was the protective and loving instinct in Jongin that was starting to grow. He can still remember the first little growl Jongin did at the old Alpha when he picked him up.

«Why were you sad?» Yunho asked Kyungsoo.

«Chanyeol was being mean to my friend, it was unfair,» Kyungsoo said while patting Baekhyun's butt. Yunho could see how this affection Kyungsoo has for Baekhyun affected the two brothers in his hand.

«Okay, okay.» Yunho let go of the brothers and had them stand together. «I want everyone to go home. Chanyeol and Jongin, you take Sehun with you and go straight home. Don't make me call Heechul, because I will.»

The two did as I told. However, Jongin gave Kyungsoo a quick hug before he ran after Chanyeol and Sehun, who was already on their way.

«Now, you two.» Yunho kneeled to comfort the crying Baekhyun. «Where are you hurt?»

«Here.» Baekhyun patted his butt and Yunho smiled. «And here.» He placed his hand on his chest right where his heart was. Yunho had a feeling this would be hard for Baekhyun.

~^~^~

*15 years old*

«Ya!» Baekhyun screamed as his hair got pulled. «Don't.» He stretched his arms behind him and tried to get whoever was behind him.

«Calm down, calm down,» Boa said as she entered the classroom of the eight children. «Yunho?» She looked behind her. Three Alphas suddenly appeared in the doorway, grabbing the attention of the whole class.

«Just start with the lesson. I need to talk to Siwon and Daehyun.» Yunho replied and closed the door. 

«Why is it you want to talk to us?» Siwon asked. 

«It's about your sons,» Yunho started. «Chanyeol and Baekhyun to be precise.» 

«What about them?» Daehyun looked worried. 

«Have they talked about each other or mentioned anything to you, as you are their parents?» Yunho looked worried. 

«No, why-» Siwon started, but was cut off by Daehyun. 

«Yeah, Baekhyun has and it's starting to worry me.» Yunho smiled as Daehyun seemed to know what he was thinking of. «Baekhyun is soon of age and I'm afraid he will have a hard time.» 

«What does that have to do with my son?» Siwon looked like he realized. «You think they are?» The other two Alphas nodded. 

«Baekhyun used to cry about him all the time.» 

«Chanyeol hasn't said anything-» Yunho cut off Siwon. 

«And he probably won't.» The three Alphas sighed and looked inside the classroom. «Let us think about it and see if there is something we can do. They are still just children and we will have to talk to Lee Soo Man about it if there is something that has to be done.»

Yunho bid the two Alphas away and went into the classroom. 

«So who can tell me what it means to come off age?» Yunho looked at Boa, who was asking the kids questions about things they had in homework. «Kyungsoo?» 

«It means to become an adult,» Kyungsoo answered and everyone else just looked dumbfounded.

«Yes, Kyungsoo.» Boa started. «But that's not all. Anyone else?»

«Miss?» Baekhyun raised his hand. Both Yunho and Boa starred at him, it was the first time he had raised his hand to answer a question voluntarily when they had a lecture.

«Yes?» 

«It's when you start getting small heats and your body starts to end its growing development. You will start to crave finding a mate and we enter hunting school.» 

«Ah, yes.» Boa smiled. «That was about everything.»

«Very good, Baekhyun!» Yunho walked over and ruffled his hair. Baekhyun was very happy and one could clearly tell. 

«Look, the puppy finally spoke.» Chanyeol snorted out. «Now we can teach him to fetch, such a nice teacher's pet-»

Yunho slammed his fist down on the desk in front of Chanyeol. «That is enough from you, detention!» Yunho didn't get an answer and just walked back, making sure to ruffle Baekhyun's hair again. He just wanted to see if Chanyeol would react again. As he thought Chanyeol growled lightly, and he smiled at Boa. 

~^~^~ 

*16 years old*

«Ya, did you hear?» Kyungsoo asked Baekhyun as they were walking back from school. «Minseok got his first heat.» 

«Really?» Baekhyun stopped in his tracks. «So that is why he isn't here.»

«You haven't gotten yours, have you?» Kyungsoo asked. Baekhyun shook his head. 

«You neither, right?» Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo curious.

«No.» Kyungsoo shook his head and smiled. «But when I do Jongin said he would help me.» Kyungsoo started to walk again and Baekhyun had to run up to him to catch up. 

Baekhyun ran all the way home, as he could feel his brother stressing. At his house, he was meet with a locked door.

«Mum?» He knocked on the door.

«Wait.» He heard the lock getting pulled off and Youngjae, his mother, opened the door. «Get in, we have to lock the door again.» 

«Why?» Baekhyun asked, as his mother locked the door. He could see Jongdae was stressing around in the living room. «What is going on with Jongdae?» 

«Minseok is in heat.» His mother said as she took the key out of the lock.

«And?» Baekhyun looked dumbfounded.

«They are mates, I guess.» 

«How do you know?» His mother smiled and ruffled her Omega son's hair.

«Minseok's mother called and told me that her son wanted Jongdae to come over, that the pain had gotten to him. This you should know my son. You might get yours as well, then I will lock you up in this house too.» 

«Youngjae?» Daehyun called from inside the living room. «Honey, do you have some of that-» He stopped when he saw Baekhyun. «Hi, baby.» He embraced his son. «How was your day?»

«Strange, Minseok has his heat so he was absent and therefore Jongdae couldn't come either.» Baekhyun smiled. «And mum said he will lock me up when I get my heat.» 

«You have to come straight to me when you feel a little hotter than normal, okay?» Daehyun picked up the Omega. «Have you gained weight?»

«Ya, dad!»Baekhyun struggled to get down. «I have not.» 

«Don't say that honey!» Youngjae threw a fake punch at Daehyun's arm. «Our little Omega is beautiful.» 

«Mum, dad?» They both locked at Jongdae, who was shaking in the hallway. «Can someone tell me what that smell is?» 

«Jongdae, just don't smell it.» Youngjae went over to Jongdae and pitched his nostrils together. «This is going to be a long heat for Jongdae.» 

«But he is a Beta, he can't have heats,» Baekhyun said dumbfounded, again. 

«Stupid!» Was the only reply he got from Jongdae.

~^~^~ 

*17 years old*

«He is just a little late, it's nothing to be worried about.» Boa tried to calm down Youngjae. It has been a year since the first heat came for Minseok and Kyungsoo. Baekhyun was the third and last Omega of the group. He hadn't gotten anything that he was aware of, and everyone was worried.

«Honey, he is just a late bloomer.» Daehyun embraced Youngjae. «He couldn't fully control his shifting before he was nearly eight, and the both of us did that at the age of six.»

«I just hope he is okay.» Youngjae looked out their window. "It must all be my fault." 

Baekhyun, on the other hand, sat behind the door. He had hidden there when he heard that Boa was coming over to talk to his parents. At first, he just wanted to ask her something, but when he heard his name being spoken first he figured to wait and listen. It was the worst idea he had ever had. He felt that the teasing and competition when he was training with everyone else was hard, but to hear your own parents being concerned about you being slow was the worst.

Kyungsoo had already had three small heats and one long, he had gotten permission to mate with Jongin on the next long one. The two of them went together to ask Lee Soo Man, who told them stories of fated mates. Minseok, on the other hand, had only had two small heat periods, and both he and Jongdae were in full control when it happened.

Daehyun was the best when it came to staying in control during heats. He knew everything and tried to teach Jongdae how to control himself without having to perform the actual heat ritual. It should also be said that it was easier for Jongdae to control himself as he was a Beta and not an Alpha.

Jongin, as an Alpha, had to be locked up twice when Kyungsoo had his first heat. His father Siwon stopped him when he managed to break the door on his first attempt to escape. According to Heechul; Jongin had been in their living room and suddenly started to sniff the air violently before running up to his room on his own. Heechul had shortly after that gotten a text stating that Kyungsoo had just entered his first heat and he should sit down with Jongin to talk and figure out a place for him to stay. The only thing Heechul could do after reading that was running upstairs to find Jongin tying himself to his bed, using a rope he had prepared. Heechul praised his son and told him that he would put a lock on the door, just in case his bond with Kyungsoo was a little too strong.

Their bond was way too strong and Jongin tore the rope in two, using his wolf to jump the door, breaking it on the second jump. He had just gotten out the door when Siwon had used his wolf to stop him from getting any closer. So as one can think; Kyungsoo's heat only got worse from that and now they have gotten early permission to actually take care of the next heat. Minseok and Jongdae had also gotten early permission to stay together during Minseok's next smaller one, but not to actually mate.

Everyone else was the same. Baekhyun was the most scared Omega, still waiting for his heat and alone. Chanyeol was the strongest of the Alphas, only working out all day and already hunting with the older wolves. Suho was the smartest and most protecting Alpha, as he spent his time with Lee Soo Man and Boa. Sehun was always sniffing near the edge of the forest, almost every day. The elders had gotten together to see if he got a very strong sense of smell, or was just playing around. When asked about it Sehun would reply that there was a sweet smell of roses, but far away. Boa was the only one who took that statement deeply to heart and believed Sehun could smell his mate from long away. 

Baekhyun felt himself getting pushed as he was walking from his house over to Kyungsoo’s.

«Chanyeol, cut it out!» He was not in the mood to deal with how much Chanyeol hated him. Baekhyun knew it was him just from the touch of his palm to his shoulders. He knew when he was younger and he still knew now, and he was still hurting because of it. 

«You were in the way.» Chanyeol spat out as he walked past Baekhyun, who had just regained his balance. A sob from Baekhyun was all that stopped Chanyeol from walking further. «It didn't hurt that much. You are such a baby.» 

«No shit.» Baekhyun continued to dry his tears with his sleeves. Something in Baekhyun told him to hate the Alpha in front of him, while another part of him wanted to love him. This was what his parents had told him not to think about, as it would only make things worse for him. 

«Stop crying.» Chanyeol appeared in front of him. Baekhyun thought he looked worried about him for a minute. «It’s disgusting.» 

That was it. Baekhyun was not a fighter, but Chanyeol deserved a punch. How could Chanyeol not see how much he was hurting the one he was talking to? Baekhyun was shocked that he actually managed to get contact between his fist and Chanyeol’s face. That meant that he had managed to hit the strongest in their litter, who never took a blow from anyone. 

Chanyeol stood behind as Baekhyun ran away. He was not physically hurt by the fist that hit his face, but he still felt hurt.

~^~^~

*18 years old*

«Still not?» Kyungsoo sat on Baekhyun’s bed. Baekhyun had been feeling down lately, so Kyungsoo was worried. Everyone was worried because the Omega didn't get his heat. 

«No.» Baekhyun sighed. «What if I’m not even an Omega?» 

«That is impossible.» Kyungsoo laughed. «Do you think it hasn't come because of him?» Baekhyun nodded. «Do you want me to tell Jongin to talk to him?» 

«No, I don’t want him if he-» Baekhyun felt something weird. «Kyungsoo?» Baekhyun started feeling hot. 

«Are you?» Kyungsoo stood up from the bed. 

«Get mum and dad!» Baekhyun screamed and Kyungsoo nodded, running downstairs. 

The pain came quickly. Kyungsoo and Minseok had told him about the pain, but this was nothing like they said. Minseok only had small heats and told him the pain would come a few days into the heat. Kyungsoo said the pain came the second day when he had a really long and strong heat last. Baekhyun couldn't believe he felt so bad, and so quickly. It was like his stomach was turning. 

«Baby!» Youngjae came into Baekhyun’s room. «Finally in heat.» Youngjae looked at Baekhyun, who was already on the verge of tears. 

«It hurts!» He cried and Youngjae held him. 

«Jongdae?» Youngjae called and Jongdae appeared in the doorway. «Get Daehyun, he is in the hunter cabin.»

Jongdae ran fast all the way to the hunter cabin. He wanted to go to Minseok's house, but his brother needed him first. 

Inside the hunting cabin was the whole hunting team. They had just gotten back from hunting in the northern woods, carrying four animals. Daehyun reacted quickly. 

«Baekhyun, heat, home.» Jongdae panted. 

«Right, Siwon?» Daehyun looked at the other Alpha, who was already where he wanted him to be. «Okay.» 

Jongdae looked in the direction his father was looking and saw Chanyeol, being held on the shoulders by his father. It took a moment before he understood and growled at him, not wanting anything to happen to his brother. He then took to his feet to run towards Minseok’s house, Jongdae had no intention of staying in a house with Baekhyun in heat. As it was his brother it wouldn't affect him, but he still didn't want to hear him scream all night. 

Chanyeol felt his toes bury themselves in the ground. Baekhyun, that last of the Omegas, was in heat. He hadn't even noticed his father’s grip on his shoulders before he tried to follow the Alpha father of the said Omega. 

«Baekhyun, he is a late one.» One of the Beta hunters stated as they continued to prepare the meat. 

«Please, close the door.» An Alpha said from across the room. Chanyeol looked at the shaking Alpha. «This sweet smell is too much.» Chanyeol growled lightly towards the other and let his word resonate in his mind. 

«Calm down, son.» Siwon held him close. «Let us go home, and I can lock the door as I did with Jongin.» 

«What is going on?» Chanyeol asked as soon as they got outside. 

«Baekhyun is in heat now.» 

«So?» Chanyeol kicked a stone in his path. 

«Doesn't that make you feel crazy?» Now it was Siwon’s turn to be dumbfounded. «Can you not smell this?» He asked and stopped Chanyeol in his tracks, practically he was forcing him to stop in his tracks. 

«Of course I can smell something, but that is not good.» Chanyeol looked towards Baekhyun’s house. «I don’t want to be his mate, so I refuse to help him.» 

«We need to talk about this at home, the fact that you know you are fated mates and that you still don’t want him is serious business. Have you ever thought about what kind of pain that would bring him?» Chanyeol didn't answer. «I take that as a no.» 

Chanyeol didn't need to be locked up, nor did he even try to run towards Baekhyun’s house. Jongin scolded him because of his acting, same with his parents. Sehun was unmated as well, and he was less in control. Chanyeol even walked outside with Siwon to stand outside Baekhyun’s house. He was forced by his father to either accept Baekhyun or forever live without a mate. He chose the last option, making Heechul cry. That was possible, however, the two of them needed to do it together.

While all this was going on with Chanyeol, who was currently outside of Baekhyun’s house, Baekhyun was only getting worse. His pain was getting stronger and stronger. His urge for Chanyeol was rising quicker than anyone thought it would. Daehyun went over to Minseok’s father and asked if Jongdae could sleepover with them. He knew Baekhyun was really late in his heat and that it would be impossible for him to do it by himself, so Jongdae was very welcome to stay a few nights there. As long as Minseok didn't get his heat as well. When Daehyun came back he saw Siwon and Chanyeol standing outside their house. 

«Hey, he shouldn't be here.» Daehyun stood between his house and Chanyeol. «I don’t want my son mated yet.» 

«You don’t have to worry.» Chanyeol scoffed and turned around, ready to walk away. «I have no interest in mating now.» 

Chanyeol knew his father didn't follow him but he still ran straight home. Heechul was out with Jongin to get meat and Sehun was home alone. Sehun could smell Baekhyun’s smell as Chanyeol didn't close the door. 

«Don’t even think about it!» Chanyeol pulled Sehun back in, as he was about to leave the house. «Not yours.» 

Sehun scoffed and followed Chanyeol up the stairs to their room. Jongin had gotten his own, but Chanyeol and Sehun didn't have mates so there was no need for them to have their own yet. 

«I’m going to go nuts!» Chanyeol took the chain from Jongin’s bed and linked his foot up. «I was standing only steps away from his house and I thought I was going to die as I walked, or ran, back here.» 

Sehun looked at his brother in amusement, he was showing weakness for the first time in his life. «Chanyeollie?» 

«Why do you call me that?» Chanyeol threw the other end of the chain towards Sehun. «I don’t need that right now. I think I’m going to kill myself if he won’t stop with this damn crying and whining, it’s horrible to listen to.» 

The next day everyone was aware of Baekhyun’s condition and it was only getting worse. Boa said she would come and take a look at him today. Baekhyun’s heat was affecting everyone, even those who were already mated. Chanyeol was having the worst night of his life. He had thrown away the key for the chain and still managed to open it in the middle of the night with his bare hands. His wolf was going crazy. 

«What can we do to make this less painful for him?» Youngjae asked as he watched his son struggle. 

«I’m sorry, Youngjae-ah,» Boa said with a heavy heart. «The only thing that can be done is-» 

«Chanyeol.» Baekhyun cried out in his sleep. Boa had to drug him so he would sleep some, hoping it would ease the pain more than it did. 

«Yeah, that.» Boa sighed. «They are 18, so it won’t be the end of the world.» Daehyun looked at her, glaring holes in her head. 

«I won’t let him mate with Chanyeol,» Daehyun said strictly. «Chanyeol could never make him a happy wolf. That would be a life in hell for Baekhyun.» 

«I am very sorry, but it is starting to look like the only option.» Boa opened the curtains and Daehyun and Youngjae looked at all the alert Alphas and Betas that were lurking around. «Baekhyun has an incredible scent and it is attracting not just unmated wolfs, but mated as well. Yunho has never smelled something so strong that wasn't me.» 

Shortly after Boa left Heechul stepped by. He was exhausted. Jongin was staying with Kyungsoo and Sehun was locked up in his room. Heechul told Baekhyun’s parents that Chanyeol was locked up in Jongin’s room, with two chains and a jump proof door. He had been howling all night, shifting from human to wolf every time Baekhyun would send out a signal for him. Chanyeol was fully aware that this would be hell for him too if he didn't mate with Baekhyun. To be mated always reduced the pain of heats and they would both be able to sleep better. 

«I know this will be a stupid question, but can we just let them mate?» Daehyun scoffed and left the two omegas alone with Baekhyun. 

«I don’t know.» Youngjae stroke the hair strands away from Baekhyun’s shining forehead. «I would like to ask Baekhyun first, so can we wait until he wakes up?» 

«Yes, of course.» Heechul smiled at first, but his expression changed slowly.

«What?»

«Chanyeol said he would be willing to mark Baekhyun, but he won’t do the whole ritual.» Heechul looked down in shame. «I am so sorry, I kind of slipped out that a mark would be enough to claim him as his.» 

«My poor baby.» Youngjae looked down at Baekhyun. «I wish I could have birthed him a little stronger. He has been late with everything. Do you remember Changmin’s first heat, during that blood moon?» 

«Yes, it was just like this. Thank God it's not a blood moon like that time.» Both looked at Baekhyun with sadness in their eyes. «You need to protect him, such a tragedy should never happen.» 

«Do you know what really happened?» Youngjae looked at Heechul with sad eyes. 

«He was taken from his house on his third day in heat by a stranger, right?» 

«Yes, but did you know that he was found when we were giving birth. The hunting group found his dead body at the bottom of a cliff, he was full of marks and his stomach was cut open. Meaning Changmin was pregnant and probably not in a good condition to have children so they killed him and took his child or children away. His brother Yunho buried him and didn't want to tell you guys. He has looked everywhere, but never found anyone that looked like him or was around our children's age.» Youngjae gripped Baekhyun’s hand tight. «I won’t ever let anyone hurt you like that, even if that means that we will force Chanyeol to mate you first.» 

That night Daehyun called all Alphas in for a meeting. He wanted to talk about what happened nearly 20 years ago and the possibility of it happening again. Yunho broke down crying and Boa had to come and get him, it was too much for him to think about. Daehyun swore he was going to protect his son from all danger and the rest all agreed, now they needed to know what be the best alternative here. 

«You can all smell it, right?» No one answered and the wise Alpha stood up. «This is a very strong heat and it will attract wolves from the outside. Tomorrow it will be even stronger, and we need to be prepared. We lost our dear Changmin to this nearly 20 years ago. This time we know how much of a treat this can be, so let’s fight it.» 

«With all your respects.» One of the older Alphas spoke. «Why don't we just mate him with someone?» 

«Yeah, wasn't Siwon’s son his mate long ago? Why don’t they just mate and it will cool down?» 

The question went unanswered before Siwon stood up to protest. 

«Chanyeol isn’t worthy of it.» This shocked everyone, except the three who knew what was going on. 

«Siwon is right, but Baekhyun said he would be willing to let Chanyeol do it if all of our safety was in danger,» Daehyun said with a heavy heart. «Right now he is sleeping, we have medically forced his sleep to ease the pain.» 

Everyone was feeling Daehyun’s pain. What they were about to do towards his Omega son was horrible. Nothing could be worse than forcing someone to take a mate that didn't want them. Siwon walked over and held out his hand towards Daehyun. 

«Now, do we have an empty cabin just outside the fence?» Lee Soo Man asked. 

«Yes, it’s just over the fence by the northern exit.» One of the regular guarding Alphas said. 

«I don’t know if Baekhyun wants to be so alone,» Daehyun said. 

«I can guarantee that Chanyeol will behave, or he will no longer be my son.» Siwon was way past embarrassed by his son for not wanting his mate like this. Chanyeol was the one who was the most affected by Baekhyun’s heat and he could also hear Baekhyun’s signals meaning they were even fated mates. From birth, Baekhyun had wanted Chanyeol’s attention and from birth, Chanyeol had given him scars. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~EXO_Love_97~


	2. First Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual content, in the grey-zone of consent

Early the next morning Daehyun and Heechul took their small Omega out. Baekhyun had been instructed on how it was going to go. The reason they went out early was to avoid as much danger as they could, but still, growls could be heard outside the fence. 

«Dad?» Baekhyun wasn't able to walk and was getting a piggyback ride from Daehyun. 

«Yes?» 

«You won’t leave before Chanyeol comes, right?» The sadness in Baekhyun’s voice was enough to break Daehyun’s heart in two. 

«No baby, and Chanyeol will have a key to lock the door behind him when he enters. I have already locked every other door and window, so you are all safe. Youngjae and I will be right outside when Chanyeol comes.» 

Baekhyun was really drugged out last night, but he could feel the drugs leaving him. He was going to be with Chanyeol so he didn't want any more drugs. 

«When will C-Chanyeol come?» Baekhyun stuttered as pain traveled down his lower region. 

«Just after us.» Youngjae answered and opened the door for his mate to bring in their son.

They walked in and Daehyun was on alert straight away. It was only his smell in the whole cabin and the lock on the door hadn't been open. He walked over to the king size bed and got Baekhyun to lay down, with the help of his mate. Baekhyun was panting, sweating already. Both his parents gave him a kiss on his forehead and walked out as they heard a soft knock on the door. 

Siwon was outside, holding Chanyeol by the neck. Daehyun and Youngjae didn't spare Chanyeol any attention, feeling so hurt by the Alpha not wanting their son the way he should. 

«He is ready.» Daehyun looked at Siwon. «Have you told him what to do?» 

«Yes, and he knows that Baekhyun will be the one to decide when. You have no power over anything, got it? And remember to please him. How much meat and energy drinks did we put in there?» He directed the last question towards Daehyun.

«Enough for a week.» 

«There you have it. You can only leave when he wants you to do so, or when you are out off food,» Siwon said and pushed Chanyeol inside, handing over the key to him. «Don’t hold the bit for too long and remember to lick his wound right afterward.» 

«I will.» Chanyeol bowed toward the three. «I’m going to do my best.» Slowly he closed the door and locked it. There was no way back. He had not agreed to actually please Baekhyun at first, but a part of him still wanted it. His father had been very convincing and Chanyeol was scared to not follow his orders. 

A whimper brought Chanyeol back to reality and he took a deep breath. Knowing Baekhyun was straight ahead he walked toward the open door in front of him. Chanyeol took tiny steps and peaked in the room. Baekhyun was on the bed, looking out the window. Chanyeol just stood there, waiting for permission to go in. A heatwave brought Baekhyun over on the side, towards Chanyeol. 

«It hurts, please.» Baekhyun stretched out his arm for Chanyeol. «Please,» He pleaded again. 

«Okay.» Chanyeol walked over to the bed and laid beside Baekhyun. «I will do nearly everything, no kissing. So what do you want me to do?» 

«Just touch me, make the pain go away.» Baekhyun was crying, clenching in Chanyeol’s hold. «It’s so hot.» 

Chanyeol nodded and sat up to undress Baekhyun. He got rid of his shirt and pants, leaving only his underwear. Baekhyun’s erection was already standing proud, as it had done for a long time. Chanyeol gulped and stroke it through his underwear. Siwon had told him not bit Baekhyun first, but he really just wanted it to be over. 

«Just tell me when you want me to change, okay?»

Baekhyun just blinked in surprise, nodding his head not really knowing why Chanyeol was so nice to him. A part of him was really happy that Chanyeol was here, but another wanted to escape. It felt dangerous to be this close to Chanyeol. Of course the first part won, as his heat wanted a release and Chanyeol could provide so. 

«Underwear.» Baekhyun gripped the hem and pushed it in an off motion. Chanyeol nodded and pulled it off him. It was wet and Chanyeol threw it on the floor. _I should really take my clothing off too before it becomes dirty as well, he is already sweating and leaking liquid. Nasty._ Chanyeol thought to himself, and stood up to undress. He could feel Baekhyun’s eyes on him as he lifted his shirt over his head. He brought out the extra pair of underwear and put it together with all his clothing, leaving only his current underwear on. 

«You okay?» Chanyeol laid down, pulling Baekhyun close to him. 

«Y-yeah.» Baekhyun stuttered and dragged his hand over Chanyeol’s stomach, feeling up his abs. «I need you.» Baekhyun turned around and pushed his ass up in the air. «Help me.» 

Chanyeol nodded, looking in the drawers for something to lubricate with. There was nothing. He took a second to just look at the shining self lubrication Baekhyun had down his leg. Breathing in quickly he dragged two of his fingers up Baekhyun’s leg. He coated them and pushed the first one in without a warning, making Baekhyun cry out loud. 

«Relax.» He was on his knees behind him, stroking his back. «I’ll start to move now, okay?» Baekhyun nodded and Chanyeol began trying to twirl his finger around, forcing Baekhyun’s opening to start widening. He added another finger and tried to do the same. Baekhyun was being very quiet and Chanyeol just kept going, trying to figure out a way to give him his release without having to actually mate him for real. All Chanyeol wanted was to mark him and leave him there, but he knew that would get him kicked out from home and Daehyun would probably kill him. He started pumping Baekhyun’s member as he found Baekhyun’s sweet spot. 

«Ah~» Chanyeol felt his heart skip a beat as the sweet sound left Baekhyun’s mouth. «Chanyeol?» Baekhyun looked behind him to find a lost looking Chanyeol. 

«Sorry,» He stated quickly and looked away, continuing with the pleasuring. Chanyeol looked down and found himself a little erect. He cursed in his breath and tried to calm himself. It was him who said he wasn't going to do it for real and he needed to stand by his choice. A moment later Baekhyun had his release and fell on the bed. Chanyeol looked at the Omega, who had his eyes closed. Hoping it meant he was asleep Chanyeol moved to the edge of the bed, standing up to leave. He felt a hand stop him. 

«Don’t leave me.» Baekhyun looked at him with teary eyes. 

«I’m just going to the toilet, okay?» Baekhyun looked hesitant to let go. «I won’t even close the door.» Chanyeol had no intention of leaving the cabin all together, even if it was tempting, he just wanted a moment alone. Baekhyun seemed like he knew and slowly let go of him. 

«I just wanted you to hold me,» He whispered to himself as Chanyeol entered the bathroom.

Chanyeol did his business and used cold water to calm his erection down. He also took one of the smaller towels and made it wet with cold water. Baekhyun watched as his mate came back from the bathroom, with a seemingly wet towel. He felt the need for surrender and crawled up in a sitting position. 

«It’s cold, mum said it would ease the pain.» Chanyeol stretched out his arm, holding the towel over Baekhyun. 

«Thank you.» Baekhyun grabbed it quickly and began cleaning around his body, not noticing Chanyeol’s eyes following his every move. To distract himself Chanyeol walked over to the window and looked outside. It looked peaceful. He was really hoping that it was because he said yes to this, or if they tricked him to this. «Alpha?» 

«Hm?» Chanyeol was a little stunned by how submissive Baekhyun was acting. Being called Alpha felt both scary and good.

«Thank you.» The small smile on Baekhyun’s lips didn't go unnoticed by Chanyeol. 

«It’s okay.» Chanyeol moved over and laid down beside Baekhyun. 

«Alpha-» Baekhyun was cut off by Chanyeol. 

«Please, just say Chanyeol.» 

«Okay, Chanyeol? How much do you plan to do?» Baekhyun was trying not to sound scared. 

«Don’t worry. I won’t do something you won’t like.» Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun’s frame. «I won’t kiss you and I won’t knot you.» 

Knowing your mate doesn't want to knot you was really a hurting thing. Every Omega wanted to be knotted in their heat, it was something you could only do with a mate. Baekhyun started to silently cry and hid in the crock of Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol wasn't stupid and he knew Baekhyun was crying because of him. His only way of calming the other down was to stroke his back, and to his surprise it worked within an instant. His Alpha pheromones really did work on the other. Baekhyun was getting heavier and heavier. Chanyeol really wanted it to be the end of this morning. He was hungry and not tired like Baekhyun. 

«Chanyeol?» Baekhyun spoke with a soft tone. «Can you do it again?» Chanyeol felt how hot Baekhyun’s skin was feeling. The Omega was getting another flash of his heat. 

«Sure.» He sighed and started pumping Baekhyun, who was still hiding in the crock of his neck. 

The day continued just like that. Baekhyun would have longer and shorter breaks between his erections, one really long one allow them both to shower. Baekhyun asked if Chanyeol would do it together with him, but Chanyeol asked back if he had to. That was enough to make Baekhyun lose interest and lock the door behind him, making sure Chanyeol wouldn't come in even if he changed his mind. Baekhyun knew Chanyeol wouldn't change his mind and he was starting to regret saying that this was fine in the first place. 

~^~^~

Baekhyun’s heat was going nowhere. They had been inside this cabin for four days. Making this Baekhyun’s seventh day with his heat. He was tired. Boa came yesterday, after Chanyeol got sent away by Baekhyun to get her. She explained that Baekhyun’s smell hadn't attracted anyone because his mate was with him, Chanyeol’s strong Alpha pheromones marked over Baekhyun’s heat. Boa asked why Chanyeol still hadn't marked Baekhyun as his, but it was because Baekhyun wanted him to wait. It wasn't fair for him to have to suffer more. Youngjae had told him that if Chanyeol marked him without knotting him, the mark was only a symbol and they wouldn't be mated for real. The only thing that would guarantee for Baekhyun that Chanyeol didn't leave him was if he knotted him. All fated mates shared their first knot together. Boa reassured Baekhyun that starting the ritual would be a quicker way to end such a strong heat. Both Baekhyun and Boa knew it would make his last few days of heat even harder for him, but it would also make it shorter for their own sake. Boa anticipated that since it was his first this late in his youth it could last over two weeks. Chanyeol wasn't good with reading and hadn't read much about heats in school. The only thing he knew was that it would shorten Baekhyun’s heat by a week or maybe just a day, but that was all he wanted; to leave this cabin as soon as possible. 

Chanyeol didn't just get to mark Baekhyun yesterday, after Boa went home. Baekhyun locked himself in the bathroom to cry for half the day, and told Chanyeol that he wanted to wait until tomorrow when his heat would come back stronger. 

«Okay, I’ll mark you when you are ready.» Chanyeol said as he was pumping Baekhyun’s erection, knowing it would be best upon a release. 

«Now.» Baekhyun cried and released his load on the blanket. Chanyeol quickly changed to his wolf form and bit deep into Baekhyun’s neck. «Please.» Baekhyun pleaded as the pain was too much and he felt the stinging in his whole body. Chanyeol felt some sort of bliss from the taste and was hesitant to let go, but let go as he felt Baekhyun go unconscious and slow down his breathing.

Everyone had felt the new mark being placed, and it felt painful. Boa was all ready to go into the cabin when a distressed signal was sent out from Baekhyun, as he slipped out of consciousness. Both Siwon and Daehyun barged into the cabin and saw Baekhyun bleeding heavy on the bed with Chanyeol still in his wolf form. 

«What are you doing?» Siwon screamed at his son. «Lick it!» Chanyeol nodded and licked the mark, wanting to go hide from his stupid actions.

«My baby.» Daehyun was held back Youngjae and Boa, who had followed after the two panicking Alphas. 

«That is enough.» Boa got their attention and pointed to the door. «Go back home.» 

Youngjae pulled his mate and Siwon gave Chanyeol some nasty looks before they all exited the cabin, closing the door behind them. 

«Sorry.» Chanyeol had changed to his human form as soon as Baekhyun stopped bleeding. Boa just shook her head. 

«We knew this would happen. Go take a shower and I’ll check on him, okay?» Chanyeol nodded and did as he was told. The blood was all over him and he shivered as he thought about what could have happened. He could have let Baekhyun bleed to death and been the worst mate there was, even worse than he already was that is. 

«Is he okay?» Chanyeol asked as he came out of the bathroom. 

«Yes, you just need to make sure he eats a lot as soon as he wakes up. Jongdae will be here soon with more meat, you are almost out.» Boa watched as Chanyeol sat down on the bed, pulling his sleeping mate on top of him. «Don’t beat yourself up, it happens to a lot of new mates.» 

Chanyeol didn't answer and Boa knew he was scared by what had just happened. She smiled as she exited the cabin, getting looks from Daehyun and Youngjae. They were worried and she just smiled at them. 

«Baekhyun is okay, he just lost a little too much blood.» Boa was still smiling. 

«I will strangle him.» Daehyun was glaring hard at the cabin. 

«Why are you looking so happy?» Youngjae asked Boa. 

«Because this might have been the best thing for him, or them.» Boa answered making Youngjae smile a sad smile. 

«Was he that shocked?» 

«Yeah, he looked like he was going to cry as he tried his best to protect Baekhyun. Chanyeol really got a shock there.» 

«I just hope he will really fall in love with Baekhyun over time.» 

«Don’t get your hopes up to high.» Boa sent a longing look at the cabin as Jongdae entered with meat and clothing for the two. He could smell that nothing was going on and feel his brother’s soft heartbeat, meaning it was safe to go in and that he was sleeping. 

«Chanyeol?» Jongdae called out and walked towards the refrigerator to put away the meat, but not all of it. 

Since he didn't get an answer he walked in and saw Baekhyun sleeping on top of Chanyeol, who was stroking his hair softly. 

«What?» Chanyeol asked and looked at the glaring Jongdae, who placed the bag down and pointed at Baekhyun

«Please, just give him a chance.» Jongdae whispered and smiled at Chanyeol. «Here.» He brought out a tray of meat for Chanyeol and placed it beside him on the night stand. «Don’t starve, and Baekhyun will need something when he wakes up too.»

With that Jongdae took his leave, not wanting to take their attention too much. Chanyeol didn't leave Baekhyun’s side all day until night came. Baekhyun started waking up because of his heat. When his body started to heat up Chanyeol instantly threw away the covers and let the cool air hit their skin, hoping it would slow down the process to keep Baekhyun asleep longer. Baekhyun was all naked, and Chanyeol only had his boxer on. It didn't seem to have the effect he wanted and Baekhyun woke up. 

«C-chanyeol?» He rubbed his eyes and looked up at the other. 

«Here, eat some.» Chanyeol took a piece of the meat besides him. Baekhyun thanked him and ate, but ended up panting due to the incredible need for pleasure. Chanyeol carefully lifted the Omega up and placed him on the bed, slowly moving down to pleasure him in his time of need.

«Ah~» Baekhyun moaned as Chanyeol took him into his mouth, slowly moving his head up and down. Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun was self lubricating at the moment and held his hand by his entrance to catch as much as he could. He coated his fingers and inserted the first and second straight away. He had come to know how to please Baekhyun the right way, so it didn't take long to make Baekhyun come. 

Chanyeol moved up and took Baekhyun back into his arms. «Sleep.» He whispered into Baekhyun’s ear. The other was dead tired and just nodded in agreement, already feeling heavy. 

Throughout the night Baekhyun woke up every hour or so because of the pain in his neck. Chanyeol only noticed that the Omega woke up twice and comforted him when he could. Baekhyun was up a lot more and he cursed himself for allowing Chanyeol to mark him. _If only he had been strong enough to resist._ He knew Chanyeol wouldn't knot him, so it would end up like an engagement instead of a wedding. He was longing for it, the end of the ritual. Baekhyun wanted to feel Chanyeol inside of him, as deep as the other could get. But most of all Baekhyun was hurt. He was hurt because of Chanyeol not once showing if Baekhyun in heat was even turning him on or not. A mate should be turned on by the other’s heat. 

«Chanyeol?» Baekhyun asked as he woke up. He could hear people outside, but his mind was too clouded to know who. «Wake up.» 

«Yes?» Chanyeol pushed the other away. «More heat?» Baekhyun shook his head as the hurt-feeling of being physically pushed away hit him. His mate pushed him away. 

«People, outside, scared.» He said in breaths so it would be quiet.

«Relax.» Chanyeol sniffed the air. «It’s only Kyungsoo and Jongin.» 

Baekhyun couldn't know if the other was speaking the truth or not, as another heatwave took over his body. 

«Chan-» 

«I know.» 

So the day went on. Baekhyun would have more and more pain. He felt like vomiting everything up. It was the day after he had been marked and he wanted to claw the mark away. 

«Chanyeol!» Baekhyun screamed as he couldn't take it anymore. «You finish what you started, and right now!» 

«Ya!» Chanyeol screamed back at him. «I already told you that I won’t do that.» Baekhyun sighed and walked into the bathroom. «You will regret it and so will I!» Chanyeol screamed his way, hoping to reason with Baekhyun.

In the bathroom Baekhyun broke down crying. Chanyeol didn't get it. Chanyeol said he would regret mating with Baekhyun. That was all it took. Baekhyun was in so much pain, and he was scared this might even kill him. That was only the drops of water flooding the cup over, he was over it.

Chanyeol didn't use any effort to get Baekhyun out of the bathroom for the night. The other was happy to finally be alone for just a few moments. He was so done with Baekhyun’s whining. Chanyeol was also very tired so he fell asleep alone. Baekhyun wanted to sleep too, but woke himself up as he vomited out everything he had eaten that day. Now he was really missing his family. His brother, as they often slept in the same room, would always hold him when he was sick and his mother would always make him some nutrition soup if he threw up. There was nowhere to hide the fact that Baekhyun was a smaller and more fragile Omega. So that night Baekhyun made a promise to himself, after he had enough of staying in the bathroom. He was going to become stronger after this. Baekhyun never wanted to depend on Chanyeol ever again. He was going to become an independent Omega. 

The night had left him sleepless, so he made sure to eat before Chanyeol woke up. Baekhyun also didn't get in the bed before he could feel hot again. This time he was going to wait it out and didn't wake up Chanyeol until his body heat woke him up on his own. Chanyeol went straight into helping and didn't even sense how mad the other was. A little later during the day Baekhyun had enough again and sent Chanyeol out to go to his house and get some of his mother’s soup. Youngjae got worried as Chanyeol stood outside his house asking for soup for Baekhyun. They all knew he only asked for soup when he was feeling ill. Daehyun was burning holes in Chanyeol with his eyes, knowing the other was the one basically causing the pain for his child. Chanyeol thanked them for the soup and walked straight back to the cabin. Baekhyun was still on the bed, but what Chanyeol didn't know was that he had only sent him out so he could cry and vomit out the rest of his stomach. He had thrown up so much, all until he threw up blood. Baekhyun was not going to show weakness in front of Chanyeol anymore.

«The soup is ready!» Chanyeol called out as he entered the cabin. Baekhyun dried his tears on the blanket and sat up. 

«Good.» He walked over to the table and sat down. 

«Are you okay?» Chanyeol sat the bowl down and sat in front of him.

«Why do you ask?» Baekhyun took a spoonful, loving the taste.

«Aren't you in pain?»

«Yeah, but I can do it.» Baekhyun was lying, he wanted to die. This pain was eating him inside out. «Besides I think today is the last day.» 

Chanyeol sniffed him and nodded. «It’s very faint now.» Chanyeol got up and walked over to the window. «I can’t wait to get out of here and start living normally again.» 

That was not what Baekhyun heard him say, he heard; I can’t wait to get away from you. 

«Same.» Baekhyun said cold and continued eating his soup. 

And so on the night went on. Baekhyun was avoiding Chanyeol and Chanyeol didn't notice. He just thought that Baekhyun was nearing his end and that this was just normal for Omegas in heat. Baekhyun had one heat flash later that night, but it was so small that he just ignored it. Locking himself in the bathroom pretending to take a shower. Chanyeol fell asleep and Baekhyun stayed up all night, he was vomiting and crying. Inside he was wondering how Chanyeol couldn't notice his distress. Jongin knew instantly when something happened to Kyungsoo. What if he and Chanyeol weren't supposed to be mates? What if Chanyeol had grown so little fond of Baekhyun that he had disowned him as his mate already? The thing that scared Baekhyun the most was that mark on his neck telling where he belonged. He knew that there should be a way to removed it and he was going to try. With that in his mind he slept on the bathroom floor as his heat ended, draining his power away.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~EXO_Love_97~


	3. Regret and Redemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics for "EXO - Heaven" are listed towards the end of the chapter as they listen to the song :) Look it up and listen with or skip over.

«Do you regret it that much?» 

«Look at it!» Baekhyun pulled his sweater down to reveal his neck. «He has full control over me now, I am his and there is nothing I can do about it.» 

It had been three days since Baekhyun’s heat ended. He was so ashamed. Everyone knew about it and everyone saw. Baekhyun was so drained of power at the end that Chanyeol had to carry him back to his house. The pain from not finishing the ritual made his last few days harder and Chanyeol could only do so much. He heard the surrounding whispers when Chanyeol had carried him and Chanyeol didn't stop them or say anything at all. That hurt Baekhyun. It was like his well-being didn't mean anything to Chanyeol. 

«I wish Jongin would mark me,» Kyungsoo whined and Baekhyun gave him a sad smile. 

«At least Jongin loves you.» 

«Chanyeol will learn to love you. He is Jongin’s brother, there must be some kindness in his heart.» 

«Yeah, you are probably right.» Baekhyun sighed. «I just wanted to be loved straight away, but that might be too much to ask for.» 

«So, Baek?» Kyungsoo looked at him curiously. «Can you track him since he marked you?» 

«No, but I will know if he isn’t close.» Baekhyun smiled to himself. «He is out hunting at the moment.» 

«Did he tell you that?» Kyungsoo didn't look that convinced.

«No, we haven't talked since we left that cabin.» Baekhyun hissed in pain as his mark burned.

«What happened?» 

«Chanyeol must have gotten hurt.» 

«Let’s go.» 

The two Omegas ran out to see Siwon carry Chanyeol over to the big house, probably to see Boa. Kyungsoo pushed Baekhyun lightly to signal for him to follow, and he nodded. Baekhyun ran after Siwon and caught up to him. 

«What happened?» He asked. 

«Sorry, you probably felt that.» Siwon sighed and Baekhyun could see that Chanyeol was unconscious. «He was chasing the prey and got distracted. I think he must have run into a tree at full speed and twisted his ankle in the process.» 

Baekhyun nodded and ran up to open the door for Siwon. 

«Thank you.» Siwon smiled, but still looked sad. «You are coming in right?» 

«Yes.» Baekhyun smiled and followed. 

«Just lay him down here, okay?» Yunho greeted them as they entered the medical exam room. «Boa will be here shortly.» 

«Are you okay?» Siwon asked as they sat down waiting. 

«I was just worried, it didn't hurt that much,» Baekhyun answered. Siwon laughed, it was not exactly what he wanted an answer for but Baekhyun was still too innocent.

«I was more thinking about your health, considering the non-traditional thing we all forced you through.» Baekhyun nodded and was about to answer when Boa entered. 

«Ah, Baekhyun-ah.» She smiled and moved over to feel around Chanyeol’s body. «Glad you are here, can I speak with you after this?» 

«Yes,» Baekhyun answered quickly, eager to know how Chanyeol was. «How is he?» 

«He has one broken rib-bone, a twisted ankle, a powerful concussion, and a broken finger. Chanyeol must have got distracted and hit something, running at full speed.» Boa sighed. «He will just have to wake up on his own, but Baekhyun why don’t you help me to treat his finger and ankle?» 

«Sure.» Baekhyun looked behind him. «Where did Siwon go?» 

«He left as soon as we started looking at Chanyeol.» 

It didn't take too long for Baekhyun to realize how he was helping. He couldn't do all the medical stuff yet, and he was just there to calm Chanyeol’s heartbeat down. Boa explained that having your mate near you would calm your heartbeat while doing scary or hurting things, as long as the other mate wasn't injured. It would have had the opposite effect if Baekhyun had been hurt as well.

«So.» Boa and Baekhyun sat down beside Chanyeol’s bed. «Does it hurt?» She gestured towards his neck.

«Only when I think too hard on it, or when he does something stupid like falling over or get hurt.» Baekhyun rubbed his neck. 

«Can I look at it?» 

«Sure.» Baekhyun pulled his sweater down of his shoulder. 

«It’s very deep and still a little sore around the edges.» She walked over to the medical cabin. «Do you want me to clean it, to make sure there will be no infection?» Baekhyun nodded. 

Boa was done in no time. Baekhyun was happy that it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. He had been there for some time now, at least an hour after Boa left. He couldn't find it in him to leave Chanyeol all alone. Chanyeol, on the other hand, didn't wake up. And after some time Baekhyun found himself dozing off by his bed, still holding the other's hand in his. 

«Baekhyun?» Boa came back and woke up the Omega, as he had fallen asleep. «Do you want to be here when he wakes up? I can go tell your parents where you are.» 

«No, I’m okay.» Baekhyun stood up and let go of Chanyeol’s hand instantly. «I don’t want to deal with him, just wanted to know if he was okay and do my best to help. Thank you for waking me up before he did, I don’t think that would have been pleasant.» Baekhyun gave Boa a sad look and she smiled at him. 

«You want to have a talk with me?»

«What is there to talk about? Everyone knows everything, and Chanyeol even hates me.» Baekhyun looked both mad and sad. «I was so embarrassed after it all happened. Chanyeol didn't even care. He was so cold. My dad told me that I should stay inside for now, that people were talking and that I wouldn't like what they were saying.» 

«People are indeed talking, but it’s not about you in that way.» Baekhyun looked stunned at Boa. «They are feeling bad for you, hoping Chanyeol could accept you. Tell me, didn't Chanyeol knot you?» 

«No.» 

«Oh my, then how did you survive the three days after I left you?» Boa had already told Baekhyun to make sure Chanyeol knotted him as he was marked, to ease his pain.

«I just did.» Baekhyun sighed. «Can you check on me?» 

«Where?» Boa saw that Chanyeol was awake, but signaled for her not to say anything. 

«My stomach, I ended up vomiting blood and I feel a little lightheaded.» Baekhyun sighed and was about to turn when Chanyeol closed his eyes to pretend he was sleeping. «And I don’t wanna stay here with him when he wakes up.» 

Boa felt guilty for tricking Baekhyun into thinking Chanyeol was still asleep and took him with her to do a check-up. She gave him some antibiotics and sent him home before she could go back and check on Chanyeol. 

«You are awake.» Boa saw the other pretending to sleep again. «Ya!» 

«I’m awake, just relaxing,» Chanyeol stated and held his head. «Am I dying?» 

«You can wish,» Boa said and checked his eyes, ears, and heartbeat. She also tried to test his breathing, but he was so tired and his head was beating him up so she gave up. 

«So Baekhyun regrets mating with me?» Chanyeol asked. 

«Well, you didn't actually mate him, you only claimed him,» Boa sighed and got ready to leave. «I’ll see you tomorrow.» 

Chanyeol had to stay there overnight. Boa wouldn't let him go home like this. He was still too dizzy and she actually wanted him to think about his wrongdoings towards Baekhyun. She was a little concerned about how much he heard of their talk, but it didn't seem like he heard everything. 

~^~^~

Baekhyun didn't visit Chanyeol anymore as Jongin had told Kyungsoo that he was awake and fine. Instead, he was working out and getting stronger each day. He started eating more and very healthy, he was determent to become a strong Omega. Kyungsoo was the only one who knew of Baekhyun’s plan and his hiding spots. He knew where Baekhyun was just in case he didn't come back after his three-hour workout sessions were over. 

«Kyung!» Baekhyun called out on his last lap around the tree patch. «Time?» He asked as he slowed down. 

«Still three minutes under Jongin’s time.» Kyungsoo sighed, knowing it would make Baekhyun annoyed. «Let’s take a break, okay?» 

«Okay.» Baekhyun was panting. 

Just like that, he trained with or without Kyungsoo every day. Running laps and lifting rocks. He also wanted to look good so yoga and stretching were also a very big part of his day.

~^~^~ 

«Chanyeol!» Siwon called out as they were about to enter their house. 

«Yeah?» Chanyeol stopped in front of him. 

«What is Baekhyun up to these days?» Siwon asked, looking over to a tired figure coming from the woods. «I haven’t seen you guys around anywhere.» 

«I don’t know.» Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun, who was lightly jogging towards his house. «We don’t hang.» 

«Ya!» Siwon grabbed Chanyeol’s ear. «We need a talk!» Siwon dragged Chanyeol inside. «Honey!» Siwon called out for Heechul to come lecture Chanyeol.

~^~^~

It was now over three months since Baekhyun had his first heat and he had never felt better. 

«Honey?» Youngjae held around Daehyun as they looked at their Omega son changing his shirt in the hallway, not knowing of their presence. 

«I know.» Daehyun walked through the door and scared Baekhyun. «Son?» 

«Yes?» Baekhyun looked at him innocently. 

«Take off your shirt again.» Baekhyun knew he was caught and wanted to ask for their approval. 

«Dad, I have only been working out.» Baekhyun sighed. «I want to be independent and take care of myself.» 

«Baby.» Youngjae came in and hugged him. «You can do all as you please, but are you sure you want to be independent?» Baekhyun nodded.

«Have you told Chanyeol?» Daehyun asked.

«He doesn't care.» Baekhyun was sad. They could see that he wanted Chanyeol to accept him, sadly they couldn't make him accept him. Baekhyun took off his shirt to show them his mark. «Look, it’s even fading. You can barely see it anymore.» 

A fading mark, symbolizing a bad bond between mates. When it becomes all just a wound another wolf wouldn’t even see it as a mating mark, it would be a battle wound like any other. Youngjae showed Baekhyun his mark, it was powerful and seemed to have been newly licked by his father. 

«Can you see how well treated this mark is?» Youngjae stroke it and Daehyun purred. «It a symbol of our strong connection. You go and show Chanyeol that yours is fading and see if he wants to restore it. Will you?» 

«What happens if he doesn't want to?» Baekhyun asked, thinking about all the different possibilities. 

«Then it might leave you quicker and you will be free,» Daehyun answered. «Where are you going now?» 

«To workout.» Baekhyun smiled and took his shirt back on. 

«Chanyeol and Jongin are also working out.» Jongdae came from upstairs. Trailing behind him was Minseok, who just nodded at him. «We were thinking about going too, wanna come with us?» 

«Sure.» Baekhyun thought about watching Chanyeol working out. It was slowly killing him. He knew he longed for him, but he had promised himself to be strong. 

«But I must warn you, we work out hard.» Jongdae playfully teased his brother as they walked towards the training station in the village. Jongdae didn't know about Baekhyun’s secret workout in the woods, so he just nodded. 

There weren't a lot of people. Jongdae gave Minseok a kiss before they entered and Baekhyun just sighed, walking straight in. 

«Ya!» Baekhyun turned as someone called out for him. «Baekhyun-ah!» 

«Kyung!» Baekhyun hugged Kyungsoo as he ran towards him. «Why are you here?» 

«Jongin’s working out.» Kyungsoo blushed. «Are you going to work out too?» 

Baekhyun threw off his shirt, to reveal his new muscles. «Of course.» Kyungsoo started touching him. 

«Oh my, you have just as much as Jongin.» Kyungsoo felt his arm get dragged back.

«Don't, I’m getting angry,» Jongin said and held Kyungsoo close. «Are you going to work out?» He gestured his question towards Baekhyun. 

«Yeah.» Baekhyun smiled and dragged Kyungsoo towards him. «And Kyungsoo is going to help me, so relax Jongin.» Baekhyun pointed to his mark. «I won’t take him away from you in any way.» 

Jongin was surprised that Baekhyun was strong enough to snatch Kyungsoo away from him like that. He nodded quickly and got a reassuring kiss from Kyungsoo before he walked back towards Chanyeol and Sehun. Chanyeol on the other hand was sitting on the floor, not able to hold himself up. He could clearly remember Baekhyun’s thin figure and his overly skinny appearance. The Baekhyun in front of him was still small in his figure, but with defined muscles and a stronger appearance. 

«Dude!» Sehun kicked Chanyeol’s leg. «Go to him.» 

«Why?» Chanyeol got up and went back to lifting weights. That was all it took for Chanyeol to snap out of his thoughts. 

«Because he is your mate and he is clearly trying to become stronger because you are pushing him away.» Sehun rolled his eyes as Chanyeol did too. «He is going to be independent.» 

«He can’t, I marked him,» Chanyeol smirked. Knowing that he had Baekhyun wrapped around his finger and that Baekhyun belonged to him. Chanyeol wasn’t very much interested in the weak Baekhyun he knew as a child, but the fit and strong Baekhyun was another story. And even if he wasn’t interested in Baekhyun he wasn’t going to let anyone else take him. There was no way he was letting someone else touch him.

«Did you listen to mum at all yesterday?» Jongin grabbed both sides of Chanyeol’s head and forced him to look at Baekhyun. «That mark means that you have claimed him, as in locked your eyes on the target. If that mark isn’t maintained by you it might go away if he wants it to.» 

«What?» Chanyeol looked at Jongin shocked. 

«Dude, I saw it up close.» He walked away, having had enough of Chanyeol’s shit. He was going to train with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, anything to get closer to his mate. 

«Kyung, take off your shirt,» Baekhyun ordered and Kyungsoo looked around him. 

«I can’t.» Kyungsoo blushed, shaking his head.

«Why?»

«Because I’m chubby.» Kyungsoo looked away. 

«It’s fine, we are here to train not to attract Jongin,» Baekhyun smirked as he saw who was slowly walking towards them. 

«Okay.» Kyungsoo pulled his shirt over his head and Baekhyun smiled. 

«You aren't chubby, you dork.»

Kyungsoo was about to protest when something hard hit his back and arms wrapped around his front. From the touch, he instantly knew it was Jongin. 

«What are you doing?» Jongin sniffed his hair, which he only did when he was horny. 

«Baekhyun said it was best to train shirtless.» Kyungsoo blushed. 

«Put it back on, or we need to do some private training.» He kissed Kyungsoo’s neck and Baekhyun rolled his eyes. Jongin only saw like a glimpse of Kyungsoo’s skin and he was already horny. Just the thought of it made Baekhyun sad. He looked longingly at Chanyeol and felt tears build up in his eyes. His mate was right there, and here he had managed to ignore the other for three months. Feeling so close, but at the same time far away. Baekhyun never knew what Chanyeol had against him. He had never imagined that his mate would hate him. Thinking about his mate hating him was too much for him. Jongin and Kyungsoo were too busy to notice and Baekhyun quickly wiped away any tears before he laughed at the two in front of him as fake as he could. 

«I just came to have a look at this place, but I’m more content with working out on my own. Kyung, go and fuck Jongin. The situation downstairs needs to be fixed.» He gestured for Kyungsoo to look down to the left and heard a gasp as he started walking out. 

Chanyeol was following Baekhyun with his eyes, knowing the other was sad. He always ended up doing stupid things when Baekhyun was sad. Chanyeol had been feeling so strange after he had claimed Baekhyun. The time he got hurt after Baekhyun’s heat was over was because he could feel that Baekhyun was sad and got distracted, so he ran into a tree at full speed. He saw Baekhyun walking into the shifting room, probably to change to his wolf form. Chanyeol followed. He started taking off his clothing and pack them in his bag, so he would have something to wear when he changed back. Baekhyun was slowly walking out into the woods and Chanyeol couldn't get why they were walking so slowly and not running. When one changed to their wolf form it was mostly because they wanted to get somewhere quickly. 

Baekhyun didn't stop until he came to the lake, where they usually played as pups. This was where one was more likely to run into wild packs and strays, so it was a more dangerous place to be alone in. Chanyeol remembered that he and Jongin would always find Baekhyun and Kyungsoo here when Jongin was needy for his mate. Chanyeol never admitted that he followed because he knew Baekhyun would be there, but he could always have let Jongin go by himself. He hid behind the trees as Baekhyun looked around before he changed back. Chanyeol also changed and started to look through his clothing, but stopped as he saw Baekhyun throwing his to the side. He looked up and down Baekhyun’s body. He saw the muscles. Baekhyun’s once round and smooth ass looked more strong and hard now. His legs were still long and slim, but more defined. Chanyeol watched Baekhyun walk into the lake, still naked. He saw that the other sat down and started rubbing his neck, or more precisely his mark. The rubbing was hard and Chanyeol felt upset knowing it was happening. He took a deep breath and slowly walked towards him while trying to be silent.

Baekhyun could feel his presence all the time. He knew the other had followed him from outside the training studio, so he just let him walk straight up to him. Chanyeol felt bold and walked up behind Baekhyun, moving in front of him before he sat down, only centimeters away from him. Baekhyun had closed his eyes and only opened them when he knew the other was seated in front of him. 

«What?» He looked at Chanyeol with tears in his eyes. 

«Why are you doing all of this?» Chanyeol asked, hoping to get some answers. 

«The same reason you bit me that day, to get it over as quickly as possible.» Baekhyun clawed at his mark and Chanyeol hissed at him.

«Stop it,» Chanyeol warned him. 

«Or what?» Baekhyun clawed at his mark again. 

«I’m warning you!» Chanyeol felt his inner wolf growl at his mate. 

«Why can’t I-» Baekhyun was cut off by Chanyeol’s teeth sinking into his neck. Baekhyun was lost in his own frustrations, he hadn't even noticed that the other shifted right there. 

«Fuck!» Baekhyun screamed out in bliss and sadness over feeling his mate on him again. «S-stop.» It was too late. The mark had been restored. 

Chanyeol had learned from last time and let go, even if it was good. He remembered to lick straight away and stop the bleeding. Chanyeol sniffed Baekhyun's neck and smirked, knowing he had restored his mark on Baekhyun. His mark on Baekhyun was as strong as when he first laid it. 

On the other hand, Baekhyun was not smiling at all. All his strength left his body as Chanyeol's teeth sank into his fading mark, restoring all his feelings he had been pushing away. He couldn't stop him. Baekhyun had no power over him. He had trained so hard to resist and to be able to take care of himself, yet he was powerless under the Alpha holding him. Baekhyun was reminded all over again how weak he was in Chanyeol’s palm. If the other wanted him he would have him. All of this pushed Baekhyun over the edge. Chanyeol shifted and pulled back. And his smile dropped as he saw Baekhyun’s face. 

«Ya?» Chanyeol wiped Baekhyun’s tears. 

«How could you?» Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol away. 

«What?» Chanyeol looked at him shocked as the other stood up to walk over to his bag. He thought Baekhyun would be glad to be fawned over by his mate. Chanyeol knew that mates loved affection from each other.

«You ruined everything.» Baekhyun scoffed and glared at Chanyeol. «Was seeing me happy that horrible for you, that you had to take it away from me? I have used all my time to get back what you have taken from me, and now you come here and take it again. I can’t fucking believe you!» 

«Ya!» Chanyeol walked over to Baekhyun as he was holding a towel to dry himself with. The Baekhyun he saw before he restored his mark was not a happy Baekhyun at all. Why would Chanyeol marking Baekhyun make the other weak? Chanyeol felt his blood boil as Baekhyun spoke to him. «Don’t talk to me like that.» Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun by his arm. «Why are you like this? You are my mate, don’t you want me to mark you?» 

Baekhyun let his tears fall once more. «That’s right, we are mates.» Baekhyun sobbed. «You tell me, I’m your mate and ask if I don’t want your mark. Fine, let me ask you as well. You are my mate, why can’t you love me?» Chanyeol was taken back by Baekhyun's forwardness. «Please just let me go, it hurts.» Baekhyun yanked his arm away and Chanyeol could see the mark he had left on the other's arm. He had been too rough and hurt Baekhyun’s arm. A part of him was not thinking straight. For some reason, he couldn’t deny anything and took a deep breath. Chanyeol wasn’t all sure about this love thing but figured he could try.

«Okay fine.» Chanyeol walked over to his clothing and got dressed, watching Baekhyun do the same. «I’ll take responsibility.» He walked back over to Baekhyun. «Let us go on a date.» 

«What?» Baekhyun looked at his serious face, not sure what to think. 

«I know. Mates shouldn't have to date and all to be together, but we aren't regular mates.» Chanyeol could see Baekhyun looking a little offended and corrected himself. «Or more like I’m not a regular mate, but that doesn't matter. Come on let us go on a date right now.» 

«Where?» Baekhyun was starting to get a little interested. He was still skeptical towards Chanyeol. The other had no reason to suddenly turn loving towards him. Still, this was something he had wanted for so long. What if Chanyeol was actually genuine with him? Baekhyun didn’t actually want to ask Chanyeol anything. He wanted to actually enjoy himself for once. 

«Let’s just walk to town and we can walk around and talk.» Chanyeol proposed and Baekhyun looked at his sweatpants and t-shirt. 

«Like right now?» He held his shirt. «Can I maybe change clothing first, this isn’t what I would wear on a date?» 

«Sure, but let us not shift.» Chanyeol laced his hand with Baekhyun’s hoping to get some sort of feeling out of it. «We can start by just walking and talking.» 

Baekhyun didn't pull back. He just stared at their hands, nodding. Both had their backpacks and walked pretty fast home. Chanyeol was the one who wanted to talk, but he hadn't said anything until they came to the fence. 

«How long time do you need?» He asked Baekhyun, without looking at him.

«Are we going to eat in town, or?» 

«Yeah, that might be nice.» Chanyeol rubbed the back of his neck, still not looking at Baekhyun.

«Okay, just give me 30 minutes.» Chanyeol finally looked at Baekhyun and he felt a wet substance on his hand, blood. Baekhyun also looked down and quickly let go of Chanyeol’s hand.

«Stand still,» Chanyeol ordered as the other was trying to stop the bleeding. «I’ll fix it.» Chanyeol took off Baekhyun's shirt and shifted. The proud wolf started to lick his mark. Baekhyun moaned and held onto Chanyeol for support. Chanyeol tried to focus on stopping the bleeding, but Baekhyun was getting turned on. This was what Chanyeol didn't get. At one moment Baekhyun would turn him on, but at another, he wouldn't. He knew that if he told Baekhyun that his moan just now didn't turn him on he would break the other's heart. 

«Thank you.» Baekhyun kissed the other’s head, making Chanyeol blush from the sudden touch. His wound was all closed and Chanyeol watched him enter his home. 

~^~^~

«So.» Baekhyun spun around once and smiled at Chanyeol. «Do I look okay?» 

Chanyeol nodded. He had seen Kyungsoo wear something similar to look good in front of Jongin, but he genuinely thought it looked better on Baekhyun. 

«Is it Kyungsoo's?» Baekhyun froze.

«How did you know?» 

«He wore it in our house once.» Chanyeol scratched his neck. «I thought Jongin tore it up, but I guess I was mistaken.» The scene became pretty awkward. They weren't speaking and they hadn't been walking for that long. «Do you wanna hold my hand again?» Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun just stared at him. «You don’t have to if you-» Chanyeol didn't finish his sentence before Baekhyun’s smaller hand made its way inside Chanyeol’s bigger. 

«So, what do you like to do when you aren't out hunting?» Baekhyun asked trying not to be awkward. 

«I work out,» Chanyeol answered trying to sound as manly as he could. «And you?» 

«I also work out, but I like music.» Chanyeol also liked music, but he was hesitating in saying that. «Would you wanna start working out together?» Chanyeol smiled at him.

«Maybe.» He knew he couldn't promise anything to Baekhyun as he was still unsure of the love part in all of this. He had nothing against him and knew his body was stunning from Baekhyun’s first heat. Then it hit him, heat. «Baekhyun?» 

«Hm?» The other looked at him.

«What about heats? Have you had a new one?» Baekhyun blushed.

«No, but it should come soon.» Baekhyun couldn't think of any positive reason for Chanyeol to ask him about it. «Why do you ask?» All Baekhyun could think of on his own was that Chanyeol didn't want him to have heats and didn't want Baekhyun sexually at all. 

«Do you need me when you have them?» Chanyeol didn't think such a question would hurt Baekhyun, but it did. He heard; can you let me off them, so I won’t have to touch you? 

«That is enough.» He stopped in his tracks and yanked his hand away from Chanyeol’s. «I’m going home.» He didn't think about Kyungsoo’s clothing that he had borrowed and shifted to his wolf form, running straight home. 

«Fuck!» Chanyeol cursed and shifted before running after him. He saw the other’s tail and tried to catch up, but Baekhyun was too quick. Baekhyun had been training mostly to escape and defend himself from danger, so Chanyeol didn't have a chance in getting to him before he got home. He got a glimpse of Baekhyun shifting as he entered his home. 

Chanyeol was exhausted from running and made his way towards his own house, to shift form and get some new clothing. He saw Jongin and Kyungsoo enter Baekhyun’s front door and his parents left. Slowly he made his way towards the door and knocked. Jongin opened and Chanyeol closed his eyes seeing the right swing aimed at his face. 

«Idiot,» Jongin commented and closed the door behind him. «Come, we got to talk.» He pulled Chanyeol by his ear away from Baekhyun’s house. 

«Okay, what?» Chanyeol sat down on the bench. 

«You have really hurt him this time.» 

«Why?» Chanyeol looked dumbfounded. «I just asked if he needed me to take care of his heats.»

«That is like asking a fish if he needs water to swim.» Jongin facepalmed, feeling sorry for both of them. «And when you ask: do you need me to take care of your heats. Baekhyun would hear something completely different like; can I please not have to? Do you get it now?» Chanyeol shook his head. «Oh my God.» Jongin stood up. «Look; in his first heat you claimed him, but you didn't mate him. That is a break of trust between the two of you. He was so hurt, both mentally and physically, that he ended up really sick. Now he has used about two months to just work out after he got over the hurt. Kyungsoo told me he had tried to rip your mark off him many times, but stopped because he knew it would have caused you pain. So when you now have restored that mark and shattered everything for him again it is no wonder that he thinks you won’t ever want to touch him again.» 

Chanyeol just mumbled to himself and Jongin scoffed. 

«I never thought you could be this cruel.» 

«I’ll fix everything.» Chanyeol stood up and started walking towards Baekhyun’s house again. 

«Wait, one more thing.» Jongin stopped him. «You will be submissive towards him and you will mate him, for real, on his next heat.» Chanyeol nodded and Jongin walked in first, so he could pull an angry Kyungsoo away from the crying Baekhyun. 

«Ya!» Kyungsoo screamed as Jongin held him back. «Let me kill him!» Jongin just shook his head and threw Kyungsoo over his shoulder. 

«Let’s go and take a cold shower.» And with that the other two were alone.

«Baek?» Chanyeol sat in front of the crying Omega in the corner. «Let me explain.» Baekhyun felt the need for submission and launched forwards so he would be in Chanyeol’s arms. This was a survival thing, and he was scared Chanyeol was going to hurt him more. 

«Alpha.» He whispered and licked Chanyeol’s neck. 

«Relax.» Chanyeol could feel it. Baekhyun wasn't himself, he was in a submissive state of panic. He was afraid of Chanyeol. He did not like this side of Baekhyun. «I’m not going to hurt you, please believe me.» He tried to look the other in the eyes and saw that Baekhyun's lightly sparkling eyes had lost their sparkle. «Fuck.» He muttered and stood up, guessing he was in Baekhyun's room. He lifted the other close to him and could feel him shake. Gently he laid them down on the bed, holding Baekhyun close to him. He saw a CD player and remembered that Baekhyun liked music, so he pressed play. 

(Heaven)

Hello angel 그림 같아

하늘을 보면 너만 보여

City street lights 불이 꺼지고

달이 사라져도 눈이 부신 건

하늘이 떨어트린 별

그게 바로 너니까

웃음이 나와 왠지 매일 밤

눈을 감아도 잠이 안 와

니 생각에 또 밤을 새 나

빛나는 니 미소가 숨 쉬게 해 날

아마도 넌 넌

등 뒤에다 날개를 숨기며 지낼걸

Yeah 누가 봐도 넌 나만의 천사

너와 함께면 날아갈 수 있어 나

너에게 저 하늘은 모든 것을 다 주고

[카/수] 나에게 이 세상은 너를 준 거야

내 곁에 너를 두고

하늘로 못 도망가게

너를 잡아 둘래 너를 가둬 둘래

널 안아 줄게

Hello angel 그림 같아

하늘을 보면 너만 보여

City street lights 불이 꺼지고

달이 사라져도 눈이 부신 건

하늘이 떨어트린 별

그게 바로 너니까

그게 바로 너니까

Yeah, she says 쉽게 쉽게

장난처럼 예쁘다는 말은 말아 줘

이불처럼 좀 더 따듯하게 안아 줘

처음처럼 변함없이 곁에 남아 줘

I’ll be 항상 상상하던 너와 함께

영원할 수 있다면 나 뭐든지 할게

꿈이라면 절대 깨지 않길

And I just wanna know 너의 매일

너에게 저 하늘은 모든 것을 다 주고

[레/디] 나에게 이 세상은 너를 준 거야

니 맘 다치지 않게

절대 흠이 가지 않게

너를 지켜 줄게 너를 위해 살게

약속할게

Hello angel 그림 같아

하늘을 보면 너만 보여

City street lights 불이 꺼지고

달이 사라져도 눈이 부신 건

하늘이 떨어뜨린 별

그게 바로 너니까

가장 화려한 천국의 보석도

이토록 눈부신 너보다는 못할걸

멀어지지 말아 줘

Baby won’t you stay

언제까지 너만 사랑할게

Hello angel 그림 같아

하늘을 보면 너만 보여

City street lights 불이 꺼지고

달이 사라져도 눈이 부신 건

하늘이 떨어트린 별

그게 바로 너니까

그게 바로 너니까

By the end of the song, Baekhyun was all calm and looking up at Chanyeol. Chanyeol was also calm, using his finger to draw circles on Baekhyun's thigh. 

«Can I explain myself now?» Chanyeol started and Baekhyun sighed, snuggling closer to him. «I only wanted to know if you wanted me to take part in your heats. Personally, I want to, as you are my mate and I want pups in the future too.» 

«So you don’t hate me?» 

«No, but I don't know how to love you either.» Baekhyun felt saddened by his words but continued to listen. «I think there is something wrong with me. Can you let me learn to love you?» 

«What do you mean?» Baekhyun was utterly confused about all of this. 

«Go out with me, let me get to know you.» Chanyeol smiled and continued stroking Baekhyun's thigh. «We can take it slowly and in your next heat I will finish what I started.» 

Baekhyun shot straight up from his lap, making it so he was above Chanyeol. «Really?» Chanyeol just nodded and Baekhyun hugged him, he was so strong that the other fell on the bed. Chanyeol took a moment to think. Baekhyun was strong enough for him to lose his balance. The more he thought of it the more he smiled. He really liked Baekhyun strong, he always hated how weak the other was.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~EXO_Love_97~


	4. Kaisoo Bonus

«I promise,» Jongin whispered into Kyungsoo’s ear. «I’ll love you forever.» He kissed Kyungsoo’s cheek. The other was sleeping or trying to at least, as he was drained from training with Baekhyun. «You are so sexy.» Jongin licked his neck, hoping the other would wake up. 

«Jongin,» Kyungsoo whined and tried not to let himself wake up. «It’s long past midnight.» 

«But you are too sexy for me to sleep.» Jongin continued nuzzling the other. «Besides you have to take responsibility for making me horny with your sexy body.» 

«What?» Kyungsoo was completely awake now. He looked under the blanket to confirm his suspicion. «Jongin,» Kyungsoo whined, rubbing his temple. «Okay, but quiet.» 

Kyungsoo moved down under the blanket. He slowly removed the fabric covering Jongin’s erection. What Jongin liked and disliked was burned into Kyungsoo's mind so he knew exactly what to do. Slowly he took him into his mouth, remembering to lick two times around to give him better glide up and down. Making Jongin moan was all he wanted, and moan he did. 

«Kyungsoo.» He moaned Kyungsoo’s name loud and clear as he came, making Kyungsoo shiver just thinking about the consequences that would come in the morning. He had started to stay at Jongin’s place a few nights of the week, but this was the second time they did anything sexual.

«Oh my.» Kyungsoo whispered as he crawled back up in Jongin’s arms. «You were so loud.» He scolded the other and tried not to panic. 

«It’s fine, only Chanyeol could have heard and he doesn't matter.» Jongin snuggled his mate in his arms. «Thank you.» He whispered sweetly, stealing a kiss from Kyungsoo. «Oh, is that what I taste like?» 

A loud bang to the wall alarmed them both before Kyungsoo could answer. 

«If I hear one more thing I will castrate you!» Chanyeol screamed from the other side. «Sleep!» He ended their playtime. 

«You heard him, let’s sleep, baby!» Jongin stole one more kiss before both closed their eyes trying to sleep.

~^~^~

The next morning Kyungsoo didn't want to leave Jongin’s room. He was so embarrassed and he wanted to bury himself in a hole. Jongin managed to persuade him and the two walked down for breakfast. 

«Good morning, you two!» Heechul called out as they entered the kitchen. «Jongin, can you go and wake up Sehun and Chanyeol?» 

«Sure.» Jongin scoffed and stole a kiss from Kyungsoo before he left. 

«Kyungsoo, dear?» Heechul sat down. «Sit with me.» 

«Ah, yes.» Kyungsoo sat down and looked at all the amazing food on the plates. «It looks lovely.» 

«Oh well, thank you.» Heechul smiled. «Have you and Jongin thought about your next heat?» Kyungsoo’s cheeks got red. «You are of age and from last night’s activities do we all know that you are attracted to each other. Have you thought about building a house for yourselves?» 

«No, we talked about moving, but we also talked with Baekhyun about building a bigger house together with a lot of rooms.» Kyungsoo smiled. 

«Aha, so you will be okay with living with Baekhyun and Chanyeol?» Heechul looked surprised. 

«Actually just Baekhyun, I would prefer not having Chanyeol there.» He carefully said and heard laughter as the three brothers entered. 

«And I would prefer not to be there.» Chanyeol looked really tired. «Mum, can we forbid them from sleeping here?» 

«No, and you should go to Baekhyun if you want to get away from your brother’s healthy sexual life.» Heechul smirked and Kyungsoo wasted no time in embracing Jongin as he sat down beside him, hiding in his chest. «How long has it been now, two months?» Chanyeol shrugged.

«It’s been two months and ten days since Baekhyun had his heat, mum.» Sehun confirmed and continued eating. 

«Right, and you haven’t even brought him here!» Heechul sighed. «Aren't you horny for your mate?» 

«Ew, no.» Chanyeol made a gagging sound. 

«Ya!» Kyungsoo let go of Jongin and turned towards Chanyeol. «You didn't even go further than second base.»

«What?» Heechul stood up. «You didn't knot him in the end?» Chanyeol stood up and started walking out, turning around by the door. 

«Thanks for ruining breakfast.» He said sarcastically. 

~^~^~

«So do you really want us to live with Baekhyun?» Jongin was holding Kyungsoo’s hand as they were walking around looking at houses, or places to build. 

«I was actually thinking it would be nice if we could do like they do a few mountains away.» Kyungsoo smiled and stopped looking at a very old empty house. 

«Like a lot of couples living together?» Kyungsoo nodded. 

«We could build here, and invite everyone to move out of their parent’s house.» Kyungsoo said as they walked towards the house. «It will be a lot more fun to have people around and eating together is better than alone.» 

«You don’t like eating with just me?» Jongin looked hurt. 

«Of course I do.» Kyungsoo stopped in his tracks to steal a kiss from Jongin. «I love having you right in front of me, sharing a bowl of kimchi spaghetti. Just the two of you.» Jongin went in for a second, more heated kiss. 

«I know, I’m just teasing you.» Jongin interlaced their fingers and they continued going into the house. «Hm, if we are going to do like you want we will have to start now.»

«Okay.» Kyungsoo smiled at Jongin as they walked over to ask everyone else. Jongdae and Minseok were all up for it, as well as Baekhyun, Sehun said yes and Suho said he would think about it. The only one they didn't ask was Chanyeol, not because they wanted to exclude him, but because they couldn't find him. 

Kyungsoo went straight home and told his parents and Jongin did the same. He also asked Siwon where Chanyeol was, but no one knew. And like that it started the youngest in the village all got together to plan their dream home. 

~^~^~

«Kyung, take off your shirt,» Baekhyun ordered and Kyungsoo looked around him. 

«I can’t.» Kyungsoo blushed, shaking his head.

«Why?»

«Because I’m chubby.» Kyungsoo looked away. 

«It’s fine, we are here to train and not to attract Jongin.» Baekhyun smirked as he saw who was slowly walking towards them. 

«Okay.» Kyungsoo pulled his shirt over his head and Baekhyun smiled. 

«You aren't chubby, you dork.»

Kyungsoo was about to protest when something hit his back hard, and arms wrapped around his front. From the touch, he instantly knew it was Jongin. 

«What are you doing?» Jongin sniffed his hair, which he only did when he was horny. 

«Baekhyun said it was best to train shirtless.» Kyungsoo blushed. 

«Put it back on, or we need to do some private training.» He kissed Kyungsoo’s neck and Baekhyun rolled his eyes. Jongin only saw like a glimpse of Kyungsoo’s skin and he was already horny. Kyungsoo purred softly, so only Jongin would know. The two started teasing and heating the air between them. 

«I just came to have a look at this place, I’m more content with working out on my own. Kyung, go and fuck Jongin. The situation downstairs needs to be fixed.» Baekhyun gestured for Kyungsoo to look down to the left and heard a gasp as he started walking out. 

«Ya!» Kyungsoo pulled Jongin with him, all the way to the showers. «A boner, really?» 

«Sorry, you took off your shirt and you purred in my embrace.» He slipped his hand inside his shorts and started pumping himself, pulling Kyungsoo closer. «My mate is too sexy.»

«Fuck.» Kyungsoo launched himself at the other, sucking on his neck. 

«I’ll lock the door.» Jongin twisted the lock and pulled Kyungsoo off him. He held Kyungsoo by his hips and slowly got down, pulling his pants down. «Someone is excited.» He smirked and started sucking Kyungsoo off. Jongin let go for a moment and looked up at his panting mate. He took two of his fingers in his mouth and Kyungsoo looked down in amusement. Jongin placed his hand by Kyungsoo’s entrance and immediately Kyungsoo pushed him away. Jongin was about to protest, but when he saw Kyungsoo get down on the floor he knew the other just wanted a better position for that. 

«Prepare me well, okay?» Jongin heard Kyungsoo’s nervousness in his voice. They had never gone to third base but now looked like Jongin’s lucky day. 

«I will, baby.» Jongin kissed Kyungsoo’s back as he started to finger him as he had done before. 

«Jongin,» Kyungsoo moaned and Jongin couldn't help but grind himself on Kyungsoo as a second finger slipped in easily. «One more,» Kyungsoo begged and Jongin was happy to do so.

«Fuck, baby.» Jongin started nibbling Kyungsoo’s back with his teeth. «Can I-» 

«Yes!» Kyungsoo cut off Jongin with a pleasured scream. «I want all of you.» He cried out as Jongin slowly started pushing his length in. 

«You are so hot.» Jongin massaged Kyungsoo’s lower back as the other was torn between pleasure and pain. 

«Please.» Kyungsoo panted. «Move, Jongin.» 

«Call me by my nickname.» Jongin moved slowly, rocking his hips waiting for Kyungsoo to submit to him.

«K-Kai.» Kyungsoo muttered and Jongin increased his pace. «Fuck.» Kyungsoo cried out in pleasure. Jongin was nearing his end and Kyungsoo seemed really close too. 

«I really love you, baby.» Jongin kissed Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo turned his head to catch the other’s lips. Jongin groaned as he felt his release build-up. «I’m going to come.» He whispered against the other’s lips. 

«Do it.» Kyungsoo begged and Jongin started pumping him to build up his release too.

«Fuck.» Kyungsoo moaned as Jongin released inside of him, filling him up. Not long after he followed, all over Jongin’s hand. «Fuck, you are hot.» Jongin slowly pulled out and Kyungsoo just moved away from the mess on the floor. 

«Jongin, we have to clean that.» He looked at the cum on the floor. 

«I was hoping to just go home and cuddle.» Jongin protested, but Kyungsoo didn't even flinch. 

«You have a towel right?» Jongin nodded. «Let me clean myself and the floor, after that we can go home.» 

«Okay.» Jongin walked over to the sink and made the end of the towel a little wet. He cleaned Kyungsoo’s ass and moved over to the floor while Kyungsoo was getting dressed. 

~^~^~ 

«You are great.» Kyungsoo hugged Jongin as they were working on the house. They were about to kiss when Baekhyun’s wolf ran past them, followed shortly by Chanyeol’s wolf. 

«Kyung?» Kyungsoo nodded, knowing what they must do. The two followed and met Baekhyun’s parents who left to talk with Chanyeol’s parents because his mark on their son had been restored and Baekhyun was crying.

«He asked if I wanted him during my heat, just like he doesn't want me.» Baekhyun cried so hard, as he told them everything about what just happened. «I wanna die.»

«Don’t cry, and don’t say that.» Kyungsoo was trying his best at comforting Baekhyun when they heard the knocking on the door. «It’s probably him, can you open it?» Jongin nodded and went down to open.

«He marked me again, Kyung.» Baekhyun cried. «I have to start all over again.» Kyungsoo tried his best to comfort Baekhyun and sang to him, pulling him close. 

«I won’t allow him to hurt you anymore.» Kyungsoo was serious. Chanyeol had cut the last straw and his friend was crying once again. He became alert as he heard the front door open. Jongin walked in and pulled Kyungsoo away from the crying Baekhyun. He instantly knew that Chanyeol was going to come in as well and glared at Jongin. 

«Ya!» Kyungsoo screamed as Jongin held him back. «Let me kill him!» Jongin just shook his head and threw Kyungsoo over his shoulder. 

«Let’s go and take a cold shower.» The last thing Kyungsoo saw was Chanyeol sitting on the floor with his head hanging low in front of his best friend, who was still crying his eyes out.

«Ya!» Kyungsoo screamed as soon as they exited the house. «Put me the fuck down!» He ordered and there was something really serious in his voice that made Jongin shiver.

«Kyungsoo-» Jongin was cut off by Kyungsoo. 

«I’m going home.» Kyungsoo turned around and glared back at Jongin. «Don’t follow me.» 

Not a single bone in Jongin’s body moved as he watched Kyungsoo walk away from him. That voice was new. Kyungsoo had never spoken so harsh to him before. Jongin had a lot to think about as he saw Kyungsoo’s front door close with a bang. He had really done it this time. Kyungsoo would never forgive him if Baekhyun would get more hurt because he let Chanyeol close to Baekhyun again. 

«You will pay if I was wrong to trust you.» Jongin swore and started walking back home, he was in no way able to work on their house without Kyungsoo right now.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~EXO_Love_97~


	5. Learn to Love

Chanyeol felt so awkward. Baekhyun had just cried all the rest of the night. He had poured out all his feelings and really let Chanyeol have it. The day after Daehyun had dragged him outside and told him to get the fuck home before he got mad. Baekhyun had tried to tell his father everything that happened the previous day, but Daehyun was already set on not letting Chanyeol have Baekhyun. 

«He does not deserve my cute little Omega!» Daehyun used that as his driving argument, not really getting sympathy from others than Jongdae and Siwon. He didn't really have a say anymore in Baekhyun and Chanyeol's relationship. He gave up that right when they forced the pair to be together. 

Later that day Chanyeol went out with Daehyun to prove he deserved another chance. As soon as the two were alone, deep in their hunting grounds, Daehyun dropped his facade and wanted to show Chanyeol a more soft side. He knew he could seem like a grumpy old man to the other, but that was only to try and protect Baekhyun. 

«I’m tough on you for a reason, you know.» He sat down and looked up at the mountain. «Sit.»

«Yes, sir.» Chanyeol sat down and looked at the mountain as well. 

«He was so weak at birth.» Daehyun started. «Baekhyun was the smallest of the pups. He didn’t cry until he first shifted and you rejected him.» Chanyeol made a face.

«What?» 

«Have no one told you?» Daehyun asked and Chanyeol shook his head. 

«Told me what?» 

«There is a very tiny scar on Baekhyun’s left cheek and over his lip, have you seen that?» Chanyeol nodded, remembering a faint scar on the other’s cheek when he was taking care of Baekhyun after he marked him the first time. «You gave him that.» 

«When?» Chanyeol couldn't remember having anything to do with Baekhyun before he became like eight or nine. 

«During your first litter bath. Lee Soo Man was holding you up and Baekhyun wanted to join. We then figured you were mates and did as we did with Kyungsoo when Jongin was lifted up. But instead of a cute interaction between the two of you, you used your paw to scratch Baekhyun. Therefore we always knew you two would be fated, but at the same have a hard time with it. That was the first time Baekhyun cried.» Daehyun sighed. «You are the only reason he has ever cried, Chanyeol.» 

Chanyeol looked up at that mountain Daehyun was staring at. «I never knew.» Daehyun smiled. 

«To me, Baekhyun is that mountain.» Chanyeol looked at him confused. «It’s strong and it’s big, but we underestimate it as we can just walk over it. If that mountain were to stand up and walk all over us we would all be in trouble, but the mountain can not move in such a way without help.» 

«Are you telling me not to underestimate him?» Chanyeol asked. 

«Yes, but there is also a second meaning.» Daehyun smiled proudly. «I said you are the only reason he has ever cried, right?» Chanyeol nodded. «That is true, Baekhyun has never cried if it wasn't something you did or because you were there. Just like you are the only one who can make Baekhyun cry, only a very strong force will be the one to make the mountain move.» 

«Sir?» Chanyeol turned towards Daehyun. «I will do my best.» He bowed his head and tried to be as respectful as he could be. 

«Do you get what I was saying?» Daehyun asked.

«Yes.» Chanyeol smiled. «So please.» He bowed again. 

«Baekhyun is my baby, he will always be my baby Omega so don’t hurt him again,» Daehyun said and stood up. «Stay here, think about what I have said, and never let him know that I don’t hate you.» Daehyun gave Chanyeol a death glare, making the other swallow hard. Daehyun might say he doesn't hate Chanyeol, but that did not change the intimidation feeling he radiated towards him. «I will tell Baekhyun that you went home, so don’t come to our house I want to have a family night with both my husband and boys.» 

«Yeah, sure.» Chanyeol stood up and bid the other goodbye. He was fine with staying away for tonight, Baekhyun was a little much last night. Besides he needed to think. Slowly he was starting to remember every time he thought Baekhyun was weak. It was also him he had shown weakness to. Baekhyun was always laughing and having fun with everyone else, but all his memories of him and Baekhyun ended with the Omega crying. 

~^~^~

Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol wouldn't be back with his father and was going to take it very lightly. He was hoping to spend some time with the other the next day and was thrilled when Kyungsoo asked him to help out with the tearing down of the old houses today. Kyungsoo and Jongin had been doing that lately, in order to start the building process for a new one. 

«Why isn’t Jongin here?» Baekhyun asked as he entered the nearly broken-down house. 

«We aren't speaking right now,» Kyungsoo stated bluntly. «Do you think we should take down this or this wall first?» He gestured for Baekhyun to look at the walls. 

«This one.» Baekhyun lifted the hammer and slammed it into the wall, pushing Kyungsoo a little back so he wouldn't be hurt. «And this was one.» He slammed it into the other wall and both collapsed, leaving only small bits for both to slam into. 

«Woah.» Kyungsoo beamed at his strong friend. «You are-»

«Why aren't you talking with Jongin?» Baekhyun cut the other off.

«It doesn't matter.» Kyungsoo tried to take the other hammer but failed to do so as Baekhyun was closer to it. 

«It does matter.» Baekhyun looked mad. 

«Okay.» Kyungsoo sighed. «I got mad when he let Chanyeol in and dragged me out.» 

«Kyungsoo.» Baekhyun embraced the other. «Don’t fight with Jongin because of me, and besides Chanyeol and I made up last night. He stayed all night and he was so sweet, he told me his feelings and he explained why he could seem so cold and not caring. I tested him a lot by just crying and seeing his reaction. He was definitely a more fan of my laughter than my crying.» Baekhyun smiled. «Let’s go and make up right now.» 

«I’m not sure.» Kyungsoo was insecure. He knew he had been too harsh on Jongin, as he could understand that he trusted Chanyeol a little more. So now he wasn't sure if the other would let him in if he came to apologize. They had just taken each other's virginity and they were happy, but Kyungsoo ruined it. He was originally going to take Jongin with him back home but told the other not to follow him. Jongin’s eyes looked so hurt. «I ruined it.» Kyungsoo started crying. 

«No, you didn't.» Baekhyun embraced him and saw Jongin standing outside the ruins of the old house. He tried to see if Jongin could see them, but the other didn't know they were there. «Kyung?» 

«Hm?» He wiped his tears. 

«See, Jongin is right there.» He turned the other around so he too could see Jongin looking at the house, taking some notes of a kind. He was at least writing something. Jongin didn't see the other two as he entered, but as soon as he was closer he instantly knew Kyungsoo was there. The two had tried to hide, but Kyungsoo sighed as he knew Jongin could smell him. 

«I’m here.» He stood up and walked towards Jongin. 

«I know.» Jongin was too fixed on Kyungsoo’s scent that he didn't pick up Baekhyun’s. «Look.» He started. «I won’t allow you to hate me for not letting you kill Chanyeol. I think he has been the worst as well, but Baekhyun will need him. Chanyeol get’s one last chance from me, but as you said last time this will be his last chance. If he fucks up one more time he is a dead wolf.» 

Kyungsoo started crying again. «Why am I like this?» He threw himself at Jongin, who was a little confused. Kyungsoo never cried like this. «I think my heat is coming soon.» 

«Woah.» Jongin held Kyungsoo close. «How soon?» He panicked a little as he wanted his surprise to be done before Kyungsoo went into heat. 

«I don’t know. How should I know?» Kyungsoo raised his voice and Jongin sighed. 

«Are you a little over-emotional?» Jongin lifted up Kyungsoo, carrying him princess-style out of the ruined house. 

«Wait,» Kyungsoo ordered. «Baekhyun?» 

«Yeah?» Jongin watched Baekhyun slip out from behind the only wall left. 

«Thank you.» Kyungsoo purred against Jongin’s neck. 

«You two go and love each other, I’ll finish tearing down the house.» Jongin nodded and smiled towards Baekhyun. «And thank you, Jongin.» 

«Bye, Baekhyun.» Jongin carried Kyungsoo out of the way. 

Baekhyun tore down the other wall and smiled. A sweet aroma had filled the air. He could smell it, someone was in heat. He knew it wasn't Kyungsoo or Minseok, so who could it be. It was a new smell. He walked out of the ruins and saw Sehun dragging an unknown wolf with him. The way they were sneaking around was suspicious, but something in Baekhyun told him not to bother them. 

«Son?» Daehyun approached Baekhyun as he came from the woods, where he had been with Chanyeol. 

«Hi, dad!» Baekhyun hugged him. «Do you wanna help me start with clearing all the stone and rotten wood away?» 

«Well, why not?» Daehyun sniffed around. «Does it smell a little sweet?» 

«Yeah, a heat has begun.»

«Not Minseok’s right?» 

«No, Jongdae said that he would be with Minseok when it came. He hasn't run out of our house like a maniac so I guess it’s not his.» 

«Oh well, let us start. I wanna go home and cuddle my family quickly.» 

The two of them cleared as much as they could and went home to find Youngjae making snacks and Jongdae and Minseok cuddling on the sofa. 

«Yo!» Jongdae called out for Baekhyun. 

«Hi.» Baekhyun sat beside the couple. «You two wanna write songs with me?» 

«I don’t know, why?» Jongdae asked. 

«Just for fun. Had this feeling it would be a cool group.» Baekhyun laughed. «We could call our group CBX.» 

«Why?» Minseok sat up and pulled a whining Jongdae to do the same. «What does it stand for?» 

«Chanyeol + Baekhyun, and the X stands for with extras.» Baekhyun laughed and Jongdae couldn't help but laugh with him. Minseok was a little out of place but laughed as well. 

«Well, why not.» Jongdae smiled at his brother. «I’m the best singer, so I’m in.» 

«Oh, I don’t know,» Minseok said and earned some cuddles from Jongdae. 

«It will be fun.» Jongdae kissed him on the cheek. «Besides you are really good at singing.» 

«Not like you two,» Minseok whined. 

«That’s because they are our sons.» Daehyun sat beside Baekhyun, pulling the Omega closer. «Youngjae and I were the best singers when we were your age.» 

«Really?» Baekhyun looked surprised up at his father. 

«You have your great looks from me.» Daehyun pinched Baekhyun’s cheeks. 

«And Jongdae has mine.» Youngjae put down the snacks. «Minseok, you are welcome to stay here for tonight.» 

«Thank you.» Minseok bowed. 

«Baek, Chanyeol won’t come.» Daehyun wanted to sound strict, but Baekhyun just smiled. 

«I know. I’m just happy he finally accepted me.» The silence hit them all so hard, but Baekhyun started laughing. «Why so serious?» 

«It’s sad.» Youngjae sat on the other side of his son. «Do you want to have Chanyeol here?» 

«No, I just wanna watch a movie with you two.» He held onto his parents' arms and pulled them closer to him. «I’m not too old for cuddles.» 

Jongdae and Minseok laughed and had gone back to their previous position with Jongdae laying down and spooning Minseok. The two were in their own world, but Jongdae always paid attention when Baekhyun was around. He was very protective over Baekhyun. Minseok told Jongdae that he doesn't mind it and that he would always let him run to his brother if he needed him. Minseok had also grown very fond of Baekhyun. The two would also live in the big house with Kyungsoo and they were really looking forward to building it together with everyone.

~^~^~

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were very focused on the house. It’s been about a week since they finished tearing it down and now they had started to build it. Everyone was in on it, except Sehun hasn't been helping because he wasn't here. He had left a note that his mate was in heat and he would be back when it ended. Heechul and Siwon were furious that Sehun had left with a wolf they didn't know. Siwon wanted to go look for him, but Heechul wanted to respect his son’s mate and wait until Sehun came back. Jongin and Chanyeol were also worried. They had never paid enough attention to what their brother was doing. He was the last born of them and they considered him their younger brother. They also wanted to meet this mate their brother had found. 

«I can’t believe you didn't say anything?» 

«Why? It wasn't my place to say something.» 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol hadn't done anything since a week ago when everything fell into place and they were content with that. 

«All I’m saying is that I saw Sehun drag someone out of here and it was a very skinny and pretty someone.» Baekhyun beamed.

«I wanna see him too,» Chanyeol whined. «You should have stopped them.» 

«Hey, would you want someone to stop us if you were dragging me away and I was in heat?» Baekhyun smirked.

«Fair point.» Chanyeol sighed and continued working on the second wall on the first floor. Baekhyun smiled and walked over to Kyungsoo, who looked very tired.

«So I was thinking?» Jongin approached Chanyeol. «Kyungsoo is going into heat now, do you wanna stay with Baekhyun?» 

«Huh?» Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo, Baekhyun was holding his hand and waving a piece of paper in front of him.

«So we can take care of it at my place.»

«Yeah, sure.» Chanyeol smiled and nodded. He had no problem with staying over at Baekhyun’s. «If I’m allowed by Daehyun, but go and take care of your mate.» 

«Woah,» Jongin smirked. «Mister worst mate of the century is telling me to take care of my mate. Watch it.» Jongin snarled and quickly got back to Kyungsoo, scooping him up and carrying him away. 

Baekhyun started cleaning up the equipment the other two had been using and went over to check on Jongdae and Minseok. The two of them were working on the outer part of the house. 

«Hey.» Baekhyun hung his arms around Jongdae’s neck, he only did that when he was sad. 

«What is it?» Jongdae stroke Baekhyun’s hair. 

«Kyungsoo went into heat.» Jongdae just looked at Minseok, not really knowing why that would upset Baekhyun. Minseok sighed and tried to mouth Jongdae why Baekhyun was upset, but Jongdae didn't get it making Minseok sigh even more. 

«It has been four months, right?» Minseok asked Baekhyun but was more trying to drop a hint for his clueless boyfriend. Jongdae didn't get it when Baekhyun nodded. «Are you sad that you haven’t gotten yours since you now have Chanyeol and want to complete what you started?» 

Minseok felt so stupid to actually have to say it so specific for Jongdae to understand and the look Baekhyun was giving him was questioning if he was an idiot. 

«Well, yeah.» Baekhyun held onto Jongdae tight. «Isn’t that the obvious thing here?» 

Jongdae blushed and mouthed a "thank you" to Minseok who just sighed and continued working. 

«Baby.» Jongdae pulled Baekhyun to his front and hugged him. «If you want Chanyeol to sleep with you just seduce him.» 

«It isn’t that easy.» Baekhyun blushed and hid in his brother’s neck. Jongdae sighed and looked over at a stressed Chanyeol, on the verge of growling at them. 

«I don’t think you should be upset, bro.» Jongdae tightened his grip around Baekhyun. «Because here he comes.» 

«What?» Baekhyun tried to pull away, but Jongdae held him close. 

«Baekhyun, come here.» Chanyeol’s voice was shaking. «I need some help with securing the wall.» 

«What? Are you jealous of our brotherly love?» Jongdae joked and got a pinch from Minseok. 

«Enough,» Minseok said strictly and Jongdae was quick at reacting. 

«What kind of help do you need?» Baekhyun asked Chanyeol, who looked down at him with sharp eyes. «Ya, don’t look at me like that.» Baekhyun took a step back. «Are you seriously jealous over Jongdae?»

«It’s not pleasant to look at you hugging someone so tightly.» Chanyeol softened his eyes and held out his hand for Baekhyun to take. «Still, please come and help me over there.» 

Baekhyun followed the other over and they did the rest themselves. 

«Do you think I can stay with you tonight?» Chanyeol started. «Jongin and Kyungsoo are in the room next to mine and I really want to stay away from that.» 

«Yeah.» Baekhyun smiled. «I would love for you to stay with me.» 

«Eww, Minnie, I’m staying with you.» Jongdae walked behind them to get more material. 

«Ya!» Baekhyun called out after Jongdae, making Chanyeol laugh.

«Don’t listen to him.» Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun in for a hug. 

~^~^~

«So we are finally having him over,» Youngjae said as they all sat down to eat. 

«Ah, yes.» Chanyeol bowed and sat down beside Baekhyun. 

«Be nice to him, Chanyeol-ah.» Youngjae winked as the pair just ate in silence. Daehyun was eating in silence too. His baby was going to have his mate over and it was overnight. He was freaking out, not wanting Baekhyun to be taken away by someone who had been awful to him. Chanyeol had not earned any rights to his son and they could all see that he was sulky about it. «And you too.» Youngjae nudged Daehyun. «Be nice to Chanyeol.»

«Okay.» Baekhyun stood up from the table. «Look, you can be as mad as you want. Chanyeol and I will be in my room.» Chanyeol stood up and bowed, taking both his and Baekhyun’s to the sink. 

«I’ll wash them.» Baekhyun nodded and stood by to dry it off after Chanyeol was done washing. 

Baekhyun used the time to send looks towards his father, who sent them straight back. He couldn't wait until the house was done. Baekhyun hoped to get his next heat there. Suddenly he felt saddened again, but this time Chanyeol felt it too. He had a little more left to wash, but dropped it and turned to Baekhyun.

«What’s wrong?» Chanyeol checked Baekhyun for injuries on his hand. He had just dried off a knife and was scared that the other might have cut himself. 

«Nothing.» Baekhyun smiled, getting a lot more attention than he thought he would. Chanyeol was hesitant but nodded. He tried his best to be quick with the rest and Baekhyun took his hand to lead him up to his room. Chanyeol made sure to bow to Baekhyun’s parents before they left. Baekhyun locked the door behind him and breathed out.

«Are you really okay?» Chanyeol stood by Baekhyun and was shocked when the other hugged him.

«Thank you for noticing that I was sad.» Baekhyun felt Chanyeol embrace him.

«Why were you sad?» 

«Later.» Baekhyun placed his head in the crock of Chanyeol’s neck. «Can we lay down?» Chanyeol nodded and the pair wiggled themselves over to the bed. 

«Are you sure it’s okay that I stay here?» Chanyeol asked as Baekhyun fixed the covers and an extra pillow for Chanyeol. 

«Sounds like you don’t want to again.» Baekhyun rolled his eyes and Chanyeol smiled.

«I want to.» He pulled Baekhyun by his hips, nearly grinding himself on him. «Why wouldn't anyone wanna be with their mate overnight?» 

«Ya, it has only been a little over a week since you suddenly wanted to fall in love with me. You should ask the younger Chanyeol that.» Baekhyun laid down and opened the cover for Chanyeol to also lay down. 

The pair laid in silence. Chanyeol because he was both unsure of what to do and unsure of what to say. Baekhyun was silent because he wanted to be silent. He wanted to listen to Chanyeol’s heartbeat and he wanted the other to make a move if any move was to be made. At the same time, a thought struck both of them. Kiss. They haven’t kissed yet. Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol with hopeful eyes and wasn't surprised when the other’s eyes met his. 

«Baekhyun?» Chanyeol seemed uncomfortable with saying his name. Baekhyun wasn't stupid and he figured it out, even without asking. He knew Chanyeol wasn't comfortable. 

«Yes?» He used his nose to stroke Chanyeol’s jawline.

«Should I-» Baekhyun cut him off with a kiss. Chanyeol’s eyes widened. He was shocked, not knowing why it all happened so quickly. Chanyeol remained the same all until Baekhyun pulled away, because of the lack of response.

«Did you not want-» This time Baekhyun was cut off, by Chanyeol using the same method he used. The only difference was that the receiver responded immediately. 

Baekhyun was surprised that Chanyeol was really bad at kissing. He had practiced with Kyungsoo since they were small, so he blushed thinking he was actually the other’s first kiss. Kyungsoo’s first real kiss was Jongin. He had been licked and like small kissed by Jongin since they were pups, but his first intentional real kiss was also Jongin. Baekhyun’s first real kiss was Kyungsoo. The two of them had practiced on each other until Jongin one day caught them. He had cried so much. Kyungsoo promised to never kiss anyone else again, even another Omega. Baekhyun asked Jongin not to tell Chanyeol, they were around 15 and it was a little weird for them. 

Baekhyun licked Chanyeol’s bottom lip and the other froze, not knowing how to respond. 

«Open.» Baekhyun moaned against his lips and felt Chanyeol slowly do as told. Baekhyun used his time as well, capturing the other’s tongue to suck on it slowly. Chanyeol’s eyes widened and he felt hard straight away. The way Baekhyun was treating his tongue was very sinful. 

«Baek.» Chanyeol broke free. «I’m getting, you know, horny.» 

«Okay.» Baekhyun smiled. «So you wanna stop?»

«Eh, no.» Chanyeol pulled the other back and captured his lips. This time they were on equal grounds and they fought for dominance. 

«Fuck.» Baekhyun broke free and got on top of Chanyeol. He quickly undressed the other underneath him and himself, taking complete dominance over the situation. 

«Shit.» Chanyeol moaned as Baekhyun started his foreplay with a handjob, using his other free hand to pick up Chanyeol’s. He sucked on his fingers and Chanyeol thought he was going to die. Baekhyun gave him a look and lead his wet hand to his entrance. Chanyeol nodded and slowly pushed in. 

Baekhyun moaned, taking the first two, and having trouble with the third. He cursed as Chanyeol didn't push it in and stopped all he was doing to hold Chanyeol’s hand in place. Chanyeol was shocked when Baekhyun used force on his hand to insert himself. The look he got from Baekhyun was a very stern and lustful look. He could clearly see the determination in the other’s eyes. Baekhyun was basically fucking himself on Chanyeol’s hand, being very dominate on top. 

«More.» Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol’s hand away and replaced it with his erection. Chanyeol just sat back and enjoyed the show. He was more turned on by the guy basically worshipping him and taken absolute advantage of him than the needy and submissive guy the other was in heat. 

Baekhyun used his spit as a form for lube and Chanyeol made a mental note to buy some next time he was in town. He was also making mental notes to buy other things, but he would never take those things out of his bedroom. At a point, Chanyeol felt the need to be a little more dominant and harshly turned them around, still deep inside of Baekhyun. 

«I’ll make you scream my name,» Chanyeol whispered into the other’s ear as he positioned them in a doggy-style pose. He grabbed ahold of Baekhyun’s hips and pulled out, just so he could see the outline of his head, and slammed back in. 

«Ah~» Baekhyun covered his mouth, knowing that was way too loud. Chanyeol wanted nothing more than to hear that sound again and repeated his actions. «Ah, Chanyeol.» Baekhyun was a lot more controlled, but it worked for Chanyeol. 

«I love to hear you.» Chanyeol panted and increased his pace. Baekhyun was moaning, and it was loud. «Shhh.» Chanyeol slowed down and rocked his hips slowly against Baekhyun’s. «Let’s do something else.» 

«Huh?» Baekhyun felt Chanyeol pull out and lay down on the bed. He was about to turn around and face him, but Chanyeol was holding his hips over his erection. 

«I want to watch your ass while you fuck yourself on me,» Chanyeol said, allowing Baekhyun to take back his dominance. 

«Well, well.» Baekhyun wiggled his ass over Chanyeol’s erection, eyes on Chanyeol’s face as he slowly took him in. Baekhyun saw pleasure and lust in his eyes and quickly picked up a fast pace. He could feel Chanyeol’s erection hardened and tightened his walls to give more friction. Baekhyun was also pumping himself, helping with his release as Chanyeol was panting too hard for him to concentrate. 

«Oh fuck.» Chanyeol groaned as he released his load inside of Baekhyun. Baekhyun continued to ride out Chanyeol’s release as he too came in his hand, trying to get noting on the sheets. Slowly he pulled Chanyeol out from his behind and stood up. He needed to wash in the bathroom before he could lay down. Chanyeol followed him and the pair quickly stepped inside the shower. 

~^~^~

«That was amazing.» Chanyeol panted. 

«Are you okay with me being more dominant?» Baekhyun snuggled close to Chanyeol.

«I like that you are strong and sexy.» Chanyeol embraced Baekhyun. «Wanna workout together tomorrow?» Chanyeol wiggled his eyebrows. 

«I don’t know.» Baekhyun tried to get up, to test how much his hips were hurting. «I think I’m going to be okay.» He tried bending over to test if he could place his palm on the floor. Baekhyun managed to do so but noticed the difficulties their activity had brought to his workout routine. 

«You look sexy like that.» Baekhyun looked over to the bed to see that Chanyeol was no longer laying down. He felt two hands on his ass and quickly looked behind him. «Don’t move,» Chanyeol told him and got on his knees. Slowly he pushed his face in and licked Baekhyun’s entrance.

«Ahh~» Baekhyun moaned and quickly pulled away. «I’m too sensitive.» He laid back down on the bed. 

«Okay.» Chanyeol was a little ashamed and laid besides the other. «Jongin just told me you would like it.» 

«Well Jongin is right, but please never mention him sexually again.» Baekhyun made a puke face. 

«Good.» Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun closer. «I’m glad to hear that others aren't a turn-on for you.» 

«Never.» Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol. «Should we sleep?» 

«No.» Chanyeol smiled. «Let’s talk and cuddle, then sleep can come naturally.» 

«Okay, what do you wanna talk about?»

«I actually want you to just listen first if that is okay?» Chanyeol turned Baekhyun, so he was facing the wall. He pulled Baekhyun closer and was spooning him, burying his nose in the other's hair. 

«Are you okay?» Baekhyun was a little worried about the action. 

«I'm good, really good.» Chanyeol took a deep breath. «I want to love you. I really want to get to know you. You might think that I'm not being true to you or that I'm faking it, but I am not. Boa and I talked about it that day after your heat when I ran into that three and hurt myself. Anyway, we talked and I feel guilty for not having told you this before. There will come a time when I am completely in love with you and nothing else, so I hope you can be patient with me. I hope you can give me time to grow and time to learn how to love. It must sound awful to need time to learn how to love you, I know, but don't take it to heart like that. Can you please say something?»

«Chanyeol.» Baekhyun held Chanyeol's arm around him and smiled. «I already know you need time and I'm not going to rush you. You don't need to explain to me that you aren't faking it. I know you are true to me. Heck, I have known everything about you since we were children. You have been the easiest person in the world for me to read. I just want you to answer one of my questions, that I always ended up with when we were children. Did you care for me then, when we were younger I mean?»

«I-» Chanyeol needed to think. He had always known when Baekhyun was there and always paid more attention to him than the rest. Chanyeol always became super worked up when Baekhyun did or didn't stuff. One time at the playground he saw Jongin kiss Kyungsoo, like a real kiss. At that moment Chanyeol remembers looking around to see if Baekhyun was there, but the other was gone. He remembers how he then got mad and pushed Baekhyun when he saw him later that day. There had always been a time he had wondered what if Baekhyun was there at that time? He also remembers the time when Baekhyun couldn't shift. Chanyeol became furious with him. Shifting was important and if the other didn't know how to he couldn't protect himself or make pups. At that time Chanyeol also pushed Baekhyun. Then he didn't know why he pushed him, but now that Baekhyun was in his arms it all became so clear. It was his way of pushing Baekhyun to become stronger. He wanted nothing more than to push the other to be stronger and better. Chanyeol didn't know what love was. Boa had once asked him if he loved his brothers and he said no. Then she asked if he loved his parents and he said he didn't know. Chanyeol didn't know what Boa meant by love, but now he does. He sniffed Baekhyun's hair and continued to think about all the times he was trying to express love towards Baekhyun, but it always came across as hate. 

«Chanyeol?» Baekhyun turned around as the other was lost in his thoughts. «You don't need to feel guilty if you didn't. I don't care.»

«No.» Chanyeol captured Baekhyun's lips in a small kiss. «I did care for you, I just didn't know that I cared for you when we were younger. Every time I pushed you it was actually me thinking that I was pushing you to become stronger and braver, but I guess it came across as hate.» Chanyeol smiled, but didn't fail to catch Baekhyun's sad expression. «Don't be sad. I know I was a jerk and all before, but I'm changing. You are changing me.» 

«You idiot.» Baekhyun turned around again, facing the wall. «I'm just sad because I was reminded of how nasty you treated me in the past. I don't want to change you. It's not right that I need to change you for you to love me back. I want you to love me like you are. You might have not cared about me when we were young, but I don't care.»

«Baekhyun.» Baekhyun's heart felt like stopping. His name just left Chanyeol's mouth and it didn't sound awkward or uncomfortable. «Baekhyun,» Chanyeol repeated himself, even he was amused at how natural the other's name left his lips. 

«Say it again» Baekhyun dried his tears, waiting patiently for the other to do as he was told. 

«Baekhyun.» Chanyeol lifted himself up and forced Baekhyun to lay on his back, facing Chanyeol as he was hovering above him. «I love you.»

«Please.» Baekhyun felt submissive and needy, as he tugged Chanyeol to lowered himself on him and capture his lips. Chanyeol was more than happy to fulfill the other's wishes. «One more time.» Baekhyun pleaded as Chanyeol's lips wandered down to his neck.

«Baek,» Chanyeol whispered as he licked Baekhyun's neck and collarbone. «Can you say my name too?»

«Chanyeol~.» Baekhyun tried to sound sexy, but he knew he had tried to hard as Chanyeol just looked at him. «Chanyeol.» Chanyeol was more content and smiled as he continued to kiss Baekhyun's upper body. He was happier with Baekhyun casually saying his name, than the other forcing out a sexy version of it. 

«Can we?» Chanyeol pushed himself back and kissed Baekhyun's thigh. 

«Yes, please.» Baekhyun spread his legs and looked very lustful at Chanyeol. «Can you try that thing again?»

Chanyeol nodded and watched as Baekhyun's head rolled back in pleasure with every lick he gave him. It was really sexy. But at the same time, Chanyeol wanted to drop all foreplay and just take Baekhyun raw. That was not Baekhyun's thought as he pulled away from Chanyeol and got on the floor. He sat down and looked at Chanyeol, who was on the edge of the bed. Slowly Baekhyun moved closer and positioned himself in between his legs. Baekhyun grabbed a hold of Chanyeol's base and slowly started to suck his length. The way Baekhyun was taking Chanyeol in was the same as he had done with his tongue and fingers earlier. Chanyeol moaned and held Baekhyun's head in place. Baekhyun didn't say anything and continued to let Chanyeol fuck his mouth as if his life depended on it.

«I'm close.» Baekhyun pulled away and continued with a handjob.

«I want you to finish off in my mouth, will you let me taste you?» Baekhyun sounded so dirty and straightforwards. Chanyeol just nodded and let the other continue with the blowjob. He felt his realize build-up and without a word shoot straight down Baekhyun's throat. «Now, do the same to me.» Baekhyun released Chanyeol with a pop-sound and pushed the other down on the bed. He slowly got on top of him, but laid besides him and pushed Chanyeol's head down. Wanting to be dominated by Baekhyun, Chanyeol just smirked and took the other inside of his mouth.

«Yes!» Baekhyun felt a finger at his entrance, but the other didn't push in. «Ya!» Baekhyun yanked Chanyeol by the hair. «Be good and please me.»

«Yes.» Chanyeol did as told and tried his utter best to please the guy under him.

«Ah, Chanyeol! Ah~» Baekhyun felt his realize build up and softened more to a submissive state. He really wanted to enjoy this moment of utter bliss. It had been too long for him to wait and he was really going to make Chanyeol know that he had waited long enough. «Fuck!» Baekhyun shoot his load inside Chanyeol's mouth and the other slowly rode out his orgasm. 

The two quietly settled into each others arms as sleep threatened to take over. Chanyeol actually fell asleep first and Baekhyun was quick to whisper every thought he had into the other’s ear. 

~^~^~

Youngjae and Daehyun had just heard their son have sex for the first time, as they sat in the living room down stairs. When they heard the bathroom door shut they took a deep breath and waited while listening to the shower running. They also needed to take showers and get ready to go to bed, so they until the shower was turned off and the two had probably gone to bed. Youngjae took a shower first and basically tried to make sure there was no evidence of anything his son and his mate had been up to in there, little did he know that they had done nothing in the shower. Daehyun waited outside the bathroom and heard the two of them speak from inside Baekhyun's room, as the bathroom was pretty close to it.

_«There will come a time when I am completely in love with you and nothing else, so I hope you can be patient with me. I hope you can give me time to grow and time to learn how to love.»_

Daehyun knew it was wrong to listen, but he was really curious about what the two were talking about. Youngjae opened the door and pulled him inside.

«You, give them some privacy.» Youngjae was undressed and smiled as Daehyun began undressing as well. «We really need to kick out the kids one day,» Daehyun smirked and pulled Youngjae closer. 

«What about tomorrow, why don't we kick them out early and lock the doors?» 

The two of them quickly finished showering and went to their own bed, hoping the kids was asleep. A few sounds suggested otherwise.

«I’m glad to hear that Baekhyun is happy, but why can’t I kill Chanyeol?» Daehyun asked as he laid in his bed with Youngjae.

«Because Chanyeol has just accepted Baekhyun and it would only be hurting him to kill Chanyeol now.» Youngjae smiled, embracing Daehyun. «Let’s sleep.» Daehyun nodded and the pair closed their eyes. 

_«Ah, Chanyeol! Ah~»_

«That is it I’ll kill him.» 

Youngjae sighed and locked his embrace around Daehyun. He really hoped his mate wouldn't be too disturbed by their omega son having his mate over, but Daehyun was clearly very disturbed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~EXO_Love_97~


	6. HunHan Bonus

**6 years old**

«Ya!» Yunho could be heard from behind. But Sehun paid no attention to what his brothers were fighting about. He could smell the flowers from where he was. Sehun loved smelling the flowers. Heechul and Siwon had once taken him and his brothers out for a walk and Sehun had found himself loving the flowers right outside of the fence. They smelled wonderful.

«Come, Yunho told us to go home.» Chanyeol came over and Sehun followed. The flowers wouldn't actually move so he knew he had time to come back and smell them.

~^~^~ 

**12 years old**

Sehun was watering the flowers, smelling each and every one. He was alone and he was very happy with that. All until another smell invaded his nose. He looked away from the flowers, away from home, and into the dark trees. Someone was there. Someone whose smell was strong enough to replace the flowers. Sehun deeply inhaled it and his eyes doubled in size as the all too nice scent captivated his soul.

He saw something. It was crystal clear and blue. He recognized it as eyes. Sehun knew that the eyes had to belong to someone, but he was too scared to move. The sound of the other moving made him even more scared and he just watched as the other stepped into the light for a brief second. That someone in front of him winked at him and ran off. Sehun took a step closer just as the other started running. He could clearly smell that it was a wolf, Omega, but the other was running. He didn't shift. Sehun found that weird but knew he had to get home too.

~^~^~

**18 years old**

Sehun had tried to find the other every day, smelling and sometimes walking around where he first saw him. He had forgotten every part of him, other than his eyes. The clear, blue eyes were engraved in his memory. He could never forget his smell either. It was a mixture of roses and sweet honey. Baekhyun's heat came too quick and Sehun wanted to run through the forest to find his mate, but he couldn't. All until Chanyeol was put to help the other. Now Sehun was free to wander around again, but he was gone a little too much for Heechul's taste.

Kyungsoo and Jongin were cuddling on Jongin's bed after Baekhyun's mark had been placed. Kyungsoo was scared for Baekhyun's well-being, as he too could feel how painful it must have been.

«Why is Chanyeol like this?» Kyungsoo punched the pillow on Jongin’s bed. He had been starring at the cabin all day, worried about his wounded friend.

«Because he doesn't know how to love Baekhyun.» Jongin stood in the doorway. He had just gotten out of the shower and wanted to surprise Kyungsoo by not putting on a shirt. 

«Ya, are you trying to kill me?» Kyungsoo looked away from him and Jongin closed the door behind him. «He just tried to murder Baekhyun during his first heat and you wanna have fun?» 

«Ya!» Jongin felt a little hurt. «Baekhyun is fine, Chanyeol will knot him and make it better.» Jongin sat down on the bed. «I just wanted to practice until I can knot you too.» He pulled Kyungsoo on top of him. 

Kyungsoo smiled. «Make it quick.» He whispered into Jongin’s ear. 

«Jongin?» They heard Heechul’s voice, as the other knocked on the door.

Kyungsoo instantly moved away from Jongin and laid under the covers. He was still very awkward around Jongin’s parents. Jongin, on the other hand, stood up and walked over to the door, opening it for Heechul. 

«Yes?» He asked, obviously annoyed. 

«Sehun has been outside for too long, can you take Kyungsoo and go check on him?» Heechul smiled at the blushing creature in the bed. «You are still just children, so no need to rush anything.» Kyungsoo blushed and nodded at the Omega standing in the door. 

Jongin was really disappointed. This was the second time he had to go out and look for Sehun. He couldn't understand where the other was running off to all the time. Kyungsoo was worried and the two of them walked around the cabin Baekhyun and Chanyeol was in, they were talking. All this while looking for Sehun, who had gone further than ever this time.

~^~^~

**Sehun POV**

I was just walking around the river as the smell of roses hit me once more. «Hello?» I called out, but there was no reply. The smell was slowly getting weaker, so I followed it. The pace was not increasing and I figured I could catch up to whoever smelled so good if I just quickened my moves a little. 

«Ya!» I bent down as I heard someone call. It wasn't for me, but it was close. I sniffed the air once more. There were three unidentified smells and the sweet smell of roses. Slowly I made my way closer. 

«Kris, what are you looking for?» I peaked up to see a big and strong Alpha looking around himself, sniffing the air violently. I was less than ten meters away and hid down to not be seen. The wolf shifted back to human form and began walking away.

«I thought I smelled someone.» The guy named Kris answered. I could smell that he was the only Alpha, but something smelled strong around him. Peaking up again I saw an Omega hugging and kissing the Alpha. For a second I thought it was the rose-smelling one, but it wasn't. The sweet smell came closer and I felt my body tense. The other three were still playing around. 

«Hi.» I heard a whisper behind me and tried not to jump. The voice was so sweet. Slowly I turned to face the other behind me.

«Hi.» I tried to smile, but all I could was stare at the beauty in front of me. 

«I’m Luhan.» The boy smiled at me, introducing himself with his sweet voice. 

«I’m-» I was cut off as Jongin called out my name.

«Sehun!» 

«I’ll see you again.» Luhan, the boy in front of me, stood up and ran towards the panicking Alpha, who ran away with his friends. I stood up and watched them, catching Luhan looking back at me.

«Sehunnie?» Kyungsoo was also calling out for me. 

«Coming!» I ran towards their voices. 

«Where have you been?» Jongin asked as I appeared in front of them. 

«I found my mate,» I said proudly and we started walking back, me in bliss and the other two in confusion. 

Back at the house, I found mum going on and on about Chanyeol. Everyone was worried about the two of them, currently in the cabin. Kyungsoo and Jongin left to have fun at Kyungsoo’s house and I was left alone. 

It felt really bad to be alone right now. Today was the first day I actually talked with the rose-smelling guy. He looked around my age. I also saw his friends. The already mated and marked Alpha and Omega couple and the other Omega. I kept wondering if they were without a pack or if they were outlawed for something. They didn't look like they were from around here, they had to be from at least two or three mountains away. Except my mate. Luhan. He looked like he came from our side of the mountain. Maybe a little mixed, but still very much recognizable features. 

«Mum?» I laid down on Heechul’s lap. I always did that when I was sad or troubled by something. 

«What is it, honey?» Heechul stroke my hair. 

«Are there wolves living in the woods now?» 

«Well, not that we know of.» Heechul looked at me seriously. «Have you encountered someone?» 

«Yes.» I blushed. «I found my mate, mum.»

«Really?» Heechul smiled knowing I have been out looking for someone since I first smelled something when I was around six years old. «An Omega or Beta?» 

«It was an Omega, very pretty.» I beamed. «His eyes were a light shade of blue and his hair was blond.» 

«Was it only the two of you?» 

«No.» I thought about the other three. «There was one Alpha and two other Omegas as well. One of them seemed to be a mated couple.» 

«How old were they?» Heechul sounded a bit more serious on the matter. 

«Around my age, I think.» The look in Heechul's eyes changed, it was a bit scarier. «Mum, what’s wrong?» 

«Nothing, I just have to think a little.» I stood up and watched Heechul leave the room, something was definitely bothering him.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~EXO_Love_97~


End file.
